The Never Ending FanFiction
by Sigh-Ah
Summary: fallow Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata on this twisting adventure that will leave many guessing what will happen next. what the groups find love, and loss and watch as they try to find themselves in an unknown world! Kaka/Iru, Naru/Hina, Sasu/Saku, and many other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**heads up! i own nothing!**

**this story may contain but not limited to abuse, MPREG, character death, Sub/Dom, _Yaoi_, Het, rape, and much more. **

**PAIRINGS: kaka/iru, sasu/saku, naru/hina, kotetsu/izumo, raido/genma, asuma/kurenai, and many many many others!**

*** IRUKA***

Iruka sighed trying to ignore his little brother. His large brown spotted wild dog ears lay flat to his head in an attempt to stifle the loud barks of laughter. A vein starting to form as his limits where started to be pushed. He felt his dark eyebrow twitch in annoyance and began to debate whether or not to snap at the young mouthy fox. His tail sticking out straight behind his hips but the tip twitched in a show of annoyance a 'tale' of his Iruka hadn't quiet been able to stop ever since pup-hood.

Iruka sighed before glancing at Minato still several paces behind him as he was in the lead. Iruka looked at Naruto and frown at how little he himself resembled their dad. His skin much darker and more of a caramel mocha color his hair a dull brown and eyes just short of being golden caramel brown. Looking to his 12 year old brother he gave a half hearted smile. Naruto looked just like their father. His skin naturally looking sun kissed and their eyes cobalt blue. Their hair just little less that golden silk strands when the wind blew through it; much like reeds in the water, Iruka thought. Naruto's golden fox ears perked and twitched as his tail wagged behind him as he laughed again. His small clawed hand reached behind his head scratching the back of his left ear as he showed his own nervous tick.

His and Naruto's father laughed and teased with his younger son. Minato's own larger gold fox ears twitched with joy at the last mission. It had almost seemed too easy but by far no one was really complaining. His bushy tail solid gold as it wagged lightly bobbing behind him with each step.

Naruto and Minato looked like twins if not for the size and slight age difference. Naruto own golden fox ears upon his head and large bushy tail out swishing behind him; only difference between his and Minato's ears and tail was Naruto's, had pale cream markings splashing the tip of his ears and tail, if he shifted then the same color appeared upon his chest. Naruto pulled his arms up and placed them behind his head laughing obnoxiously once more. "Those people didn't even know what hit them! Ha! And they called themselves a gang." Naruto laughed again with joy.

Iruka's eyes flashed to Sakura and he couldn't help but wince when he saw the tail tell sign of her anger snapping like a taunt rubber band. The fist that flew with her temper when it suddenly flared made both older males wince. "You idiot! If it wasn't for dad and big brother being there you'd have been seriously hurt or worse yet, killed!" Sakura screamed as she punched Naruto in the back of his head making him crouch down, holding his head tightly as a whimper escaped. His ears flattened in pain and his tail went between his legs submissively.

Minato gave a wry smile before a dry laugh. "Sakura dear, is it really necessary to beat up on Naruto I mean he is still hurt pretty badly." Minato mused as he looked his son up and down eyeing each and every scratch, bruise, and swell of his still beaten body.

Iruka smiled, before he thought, true; wasn't much but it was his family. Even Sakura who had been adopted when Minato and his second wife Kushina discovered she was unable to safely bare another child and both dearly wanted a girl. So they adopted Sakura two years after Naruto was born, though it became a little confusing for Iruka cause both young ones where the same age. He was adamant about not telling the poor female ferret demon-(though her lineage would eventually be questioned.) that she had been adopted for fear that she would leave their tightly nit group but upon the age of twelve Sakura figured it out herself when she and Naruto pilfered through their parents bedroom closet.

Iruka softly shook his head out of his reminiscing and focused on Naruto who was now doubled over mumbling random words and curses as he grabbed at his head hoping to stifle the pain as a large goose egg formed on it. Looking up at Sakura with large blue pleading eyes Naruto half stuttered as he pleaded. "Sa-Sakuraaaa whyyyyy?" his voice sounding childish and very much like a beaten dog more than a fox. Sakura just glared at him as he looked away and scowled at a random clique of trees several paces away.

Iruka turned his attention away and looked back to the current dirt path they were on. The journey home was still a days and a half walk away. Sure they could run and make it in just under a day but for once they wanted to take it slow. Looking up at the sky Minato sighed placing his hands in his pockets his elbows tucked in towards his green vest. Iruka looked over his shoulder once more a soft smile on his feature when a sudden pain that had only been a dull ache for the last hour suddenly became over bearing like something was trying to claw its way out and he double over trying hard not to cry out in pain. He hit the ground hard on his left hand and knees as his right hand went protectively over his stomach and pushing on it as if that would ease the pain.

Iruka coughed painfully as his other hand went to his stomach and clawed at his chunin vest in an attempt to stifle the pain. When he heard silence behind him he knew every ones attention was sadly on him causing his mind to reel in many emotions. Iruka couldn't help but groan in pain when Minato was by his side and cradling all sixteen years of his son to his chest, the sudden motion of being flipped from his hands and knees position into the knew one made him fill sick. All three voices hissed out at him making his head feel like splitting open "Iruka!" Minato pulled him closer still, before telling his other two kids to silence themselves. Iruka groaned in pain as he felt his body already begin to deteriorate. "Iruka! Can you hear me? Grip my finger if you can." Minato placed his index finger right in Iruka's palm which ever so painfully closed around the digit slowly. "Did you for get to take you medicine again? Your out of it aren't you!" Minato's voice held venom but more so it held concern at the last statement.

When Iruka didn't truly answer but instead groaned all three of Iruka's family began rummaging in their bags feeling for what Iruka's body most craved. Then Sakura looked to Naruto before asking "Naruto? You suffer from the same condition do you still have any of your medicine left?"

Minato looked at his youngest son eyes holding worry. Naruto nodded before saying "But mines a much lower dose than Iruka's 'cause I have far more chakra to use than he does so he would need to take almost five times more than what he normally would… I think." Naruto said lowly almost too quietly for the others to hear…almost.

Looking between his sons torn on what to do, he sighed. "Iruka?" Iruka didn't answer but instead began to convulse, "Dammit he's going into convulsions! Naruto! Will you have enough to last till our return if you give some to your brother?"

Naruto pulled out several syringes and looked at them thoughtfully then nodded. He usually carried extra incase he needed it but usually it always fell to his brother. But that never stopped him from carrying more. Handing them over to his father, Minato scowled as he popped the cap off the syringe with his teeth and stabbed the syringe into Iruka's leg, none too gently either. Iruka had just stopped his seizing when he felt the stab and he cried out as the burning began then went numb.

Waiting till Iruka stopped his second seizure Minato fallowed suit with another seven doses of the medicine. Within seconds Iruka's body completely relaxed. His face no longer twisted in pain. Eyes shut as he fell asleep… his body almost forgetting the previous pain as it now just centered on all eight injection sights that littered his arms legs and stomach now.

* * *

_**Iruka:*wipes away foam from mouth* well that was different do you know how hard it is to fake a seizure?!**_

_**Naruto:*still crying* what? faking? you mean your not going to die?!**_

_**Sigh:*put arms around naruto comfortingly* now I wouldn't say that! there's still a whole story to be writen and not to give any spoilers but I do plan on ending a life of one of you...**_

_**ALL ACTORS: WHAT?!**_

* * *

AN:

ok guys that's the reuploads. its been awhile but for very good reasons and a string of unfortunate events...consisting of computer problems, 2 car accidents a job, school, death of family member, death of friends...etc... the list continues and for a short time I thought of discontinuing but here I am revising reviewing and trying to change the story up every now and again sorry bout you wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing and profit nothing but a smile from your reviews!**

***NARUTO***

Looking at Iruka finally relax Naruto let out a whoosh of air before looking at their father. "He'll be ok right dad?" Naruto didn't even bother to hold back the concern in his voice as he knelt down on Iruka's other side and grabbed a hold of Iruka cold and clammy hand.

Looking at his youngest son Minato nodded solemnly cursing himself for both his sons' condition. "Yes Naruto he should be fine." The silence that fallowed was deafening. Finally Minato turned and frown "Naruto please forgive me. It is my fault you and your brother are so sick." Minato looked at Iruka as if to silently say one sicklier than the other.

Naruto smiled before laughing and blushed. "Nah! It's not Pops; you're just a carrier for the condition besides you said once before that there was no grantee that OUR offspring will have the illness so I'm not too upset."

Sakura couldn't stop her whisper "Naruto even if they don't suffer from the condition like you and Iruka, then they will be carriers still." Sakura knelt beside Iruka and Naruto her hand gently caressed their hands.

Both Naruto and Minato stayed quite, one knowing the words rang true the other letting the truth just starting to seep in. Naruto looked at his father eyes darken than Minato had ever seen them and his breath hitched at the swirl of emotions he saw in the deep pools. "Father? Will we eventually die from this disease like Gramps did?"

Minato looked at his now sleeping son, Iruka and sighed. "I don't know. After Jiraiya passed away mother Tsunade went deep into research to save me from the disease she so feared the loss of me, it would devastate her if she lost her son so soon after her husband. But in the end I became a carrier and practically untouched by the illness. But alas the cruel fates where not so lenient on my first born. She died days after her birth. Iruka's sister Zennin was named after their mother Zennium, when she passed away my wife fell into a depression and it took months and the discovery of her new pregnancy before she dug herself out. But when Iruka was born and Zennium died due to birthing difficulties it was very difficult for me and your grandmother to not only keep Iruka alive, but also to raise him." Looking up from Iruka's sleeping form Minato looked to his other two children "Set up camp here and I will tell you the rest of the tale." His voice was soft as if he feared waking Iruka but both Sakura and Naruto knew it was a touchy subject that he often refused to talk about.

Naruto and Sakura immediately set to work on setting up camp. Naruto set to work putting out their sleeping rolls and Sakura went to work on a fire and dinner ignoring the moment when Naruto opened a jolly rancher (All rights reserve 3[I also chose this candy cause it was a personal favorite]) popped it into his mouth and tossed the wrapper into the dwindling flames where the plastic melted shriveling up and turning black with cream color.

When they where settled and all eyes focused back to Minato who was still cradling Iruka's unconscious form and gently lulling the sleeping teen my rocking back and forth slowly. Minato had sat on his mat placed near a tree and used Iruka's to cover the teen and himself as he rocked back and forth like a mother would their infant child in a stressful night.

Gently Minato's gaze went back to his son in his lap and he gently released Iruka's chocolate hair from its pony tail, in a hope to make the boy more comfortable as he slept. Chocolate strands cascaded to just below the boys' shoulder blades and he began to card his fingers through the boys' hair remembering how he did such a similar act when Zennium was pregnant with Iruka and how she loved it so.

Then he began to whisper the rest of the tale. Minatos' eyes clouding over as he began to look into a far off distance, his hand only just hesitating once before continuing their loving act of carding through Iruka's chocolate tresses. "Did Iruka ever tell you he is almost completely deaf? Or that he has almost no feeling in his finger tips or toes?" He glanced over to see wide eyes and knew neither of them knew of such an event.

Iruka had always seemed like he had heard them he always responded appropriately to any and all asked questions… both Sakura and Naruto gasped at how they thought Iruka had ignored them when his back was turned away from them but instead only to turn around when either of them had screamed or yelled at him. Or even how easy it was to startle the boy and sneak up on him, Naruto thought. Truth being he wasn't ignoring them he never heard them unless they _raised_ their voices. So every other time he had responded to them it was due to the fact that he was reading their lips more so than hearing them out. Both preteens looked at the ground ashamed like that they never considered the fact that Iruka never _meant_ to ignore them.

"When he was still young Tsunade tested many a new drug on Iruka to try and relieve his discomfort some worked…some nearly killed him. I turned him into a human test subject in order to cure him." Minato's voice was heavy with regret and despair. "One of the drugs he was allergic to and went into anaphylactic shock and he fell into the lake we went to have a picnic at. No one realized it till before it was to late the sudden pressure burst both of his ear drums and we thought for sure he'd be deaf forever. But alas three surgeries later and he can hear. Then when he was better enough to start a new prescription a long term side effect was poor circulation, due to the fact that it restricted blood vessels and so much so to the point of another side effect…seizures. Iruka had such poor circulation as it was that in the end it killed many of his poor little nerve endings. His hands where so much smaller then." As if to point out the fact he placed his hand under Iruka's limp one and then gently stroked the tips as if to get more blood flow to them. "After all that I wound up meeting Kushina and fell in love once more. Iruka didn't seem to mind quiet the contrary he was ecstatic to get a 'mommy'. Shortly then after Naruto, you were born. But before that we took Iruka to a candy store and though I pleaded against giving my son anything less than healthy foods Kushina bought two pounds of candy. Mostly hard candies, such as jolly ranchers, jaw breakers, and suckers. But when Iruka had that candy when he would have more than nine episodes a day and hardly able to leave the house he hadn't had one for well over two weeks for as long as he had the candy to support him. It never came to anyone that an elixir was as easy as your nearest candy store." He almost crooned.

Minato looked at Naruto when the sound of a wrapper was heard. All eyes went to the blonde haired boy and he froze just as he was about to pop another hard candy into his mouth. "That's why I have all the candy on me and why Iruka usually eats candy non stop. But it would seem that a certain blonde asks for his brothers' candy…" Minato said trailing off.

Naruto quickly popped the other candy in his mouth before grinning and sticking out a bright blue and green tongue "No clue what your talking about!" Naruto slurred a little as he tried to hide the candy under his tongue.

Minato sighed, a smile tugging the corner of his lips. "Well enough of the past for now you guys get some sleep and I will take first guard." Both a head of gold and one of pink nodded and went to their pallets where they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_**Sigh: I sense a wind of change!**_

_**Naruto: SORRY! *scratches head bashfully* I had ramen for lunch and-**_

_**Sigh: *falls over* NARUTO! maybe I'll kill you off instead of- (grumble grumble)**_

_**Saku**__**ra: *punches Naruto* no one cares to hear your gibberish. **_

**Iruka: since I'm KO at the moment can i go to the bathroom.**

**Sigh-ah: yes Iruka... **

**Naruto: hey! whys he **getta** go to the bathroom on set while every one else has to wait till break!?**

**Kakashi: probably cause Sigh has a crush on her favorite teacher...teachers pet (mumble mumble)**

**Sigh: (BLUSH) I DO NOT! **

**(FLUSH)- (Iruka enters)**

**Iruka: ok I'm back!**

**Sigh-Ah: okay! back to the script!**

**Naruto: what? why? I- ...FINE!**

* * *

please read and review I always enjoy a good word or two! and preferably no flames though welcome and taken I don't always enjoy hem lol but I do admit a good word on what I can do to IMPROVE my 'ART' is welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

***MINATO***

The sun was soon to rise and Minato winced as he shifted his leg once more as he realized it was once again asleep and pins and needles pricked every where. Suddenly he felt his son tense in his arms and looked down to see small tears in the corners of his eyes as his face tensed up in pain. Pulling his satchel around his waist he pulled out a needleless syringe and looked at the grape like syrup in the vile. Pure sugar with grape extract, Minato curled his lip in distaste and nudged the tip into his sons' mouth whispering low as so not to awake the other two. "Swallow this. You know what it is so don't fight me on this." Iruka slowly opened clouded eyes and nodded as Minato slowly drop by drop let the thick slime like syrup fall and slide down his throat.

Iruka shuddered when the nasty stuff was over with and he looked at his fathers' angry gaze. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Minato's eyebrow twitched before his eyes shut in exhaustion. "I don't know, is a one legged man angry at an ass kicking contest?" when Iruka didn't reply Minato looked away and sighed before giving a side long glance at his son. "what do you think?" he mumbled. Iruka gulped as his sore and dry throat tightened. When he opened his mouth to say something Minato thrust a water filled canteen to his cracking lips. Iruka looked at his dad questioningly before taking the water gratefully.

Before anyone knew it, it was time to head out and with clothes and equipment packed they headed home. Sakura lead the way fallowed shortly by Naruto then Iruka and Minato who stood side by side neither trying to out pace the other as they gave light conversation between them. After walking most the day not bothering to stop for lunch Iruka sighed as he reached back into his back pouch feeling only a couple dozen hard candies left. Removing his hand from the tan pouch with a red jolly rancher clenched in between his fingers expertly. Removing the wrapper and tossing the candy into his mouth tossing the wrapper haphazardly behind him along with every other wrapper before hand leaving a trail of wrappers every few miles. Minato grumbled and shifted and on instinct at seeing the other _older_ animal Iruka shifted as well. Minato let his two identical gold tails sway and collide as they thought to their own accord. His shoulders easily reaching four feet tall looking to his caramel colored son he smiled.

Iruka's large dog ears sat perked up his short and almost fluffy tail wagging lightly as dark brown, black, and tan spots littered his ears, muzzle and front paws he looked up at his father reaching little more than three feet and two inches.

Naruto and Sakura turned to see their older brother and father had shifted and they fallowed suit. Naruto shifted and his golden locks only marred by the white tuffs on his ears, chest, tail, and paws. Being four years younger than Iruka he stood at two and a half feet. Sakura standing at only a foot even shifted to her ferret body. Her eyes still green piercing through her practically strawberry colored fur as she gave a soft squeak their size difference always surprising Sakura if only ever a little.

Minato smiled and looked at his family only missing Kushina and her Tasmanian Devil red fur coat, he shivered as he recalled Naruto when he becomes angry and his fur and eyes shifting red and he'd look much like the Tasmanian herself. He quickly bounded to the front of the pack and ran, all three keeping up easily. As a matter of fact Naruto and Iruka had to hold them selves back. Along with their disease that sped up their metabolism it also sped up their rate of speed easily topping 150 miles per hour for as long as they kept the sugars in their system it was almost limitless…almost.

Sakura watched the back of her brothers' content, as Naruto's shorter legs blurred beneath him and Iruka's bounding long strides. She herself had short legs but she was stronger than usual and compensated and using that strength to propel forward.

Minato glanced back and then turned forward as he took an exceptionally long bound as he leapt over a large fallen tree trunk. Feeling the wind through his fur as the breeze shifted sending a new scent to his flared nostrils and he almost howled in fear and anger for his young pups. Suddenly he realized too soon the six approaching chakras and before he had a chance to warn his pups to be ready wires lashed out and bound his legs sending him reeling to the ground painfully as he quickly shifted to attempt to release the cattle tie his arms and legs were bound by.

Suddenly a Kunai was at his throat and the bandits stood around them. "Not a good gang huh?" One large boar man said his tusks sticking out from his mouth like buck teeth causing his lips to permanently curl in a disgusted manner.

All three shifted back and Naruto and Iruka made to charge but the Kunai inched closed digging in till a thin layer of blood trickled down Minato's throat. "Pups be still and think logically I told you about hostage situations!" Minato hissed at his pups all three stopping and staring at him.

It seemed hours had passed in the few seconds they stood frozen, neither side demanding anything as they gauged the other side looking for weaknesses in the others formation both finding few to none. "Let him go." Iruka seethed out as a growl rumbled from his throat in warning. "And we may let some of you live."

Minato winced and he knew even if he did get free the fact that they were surrounded was still a problem. Before he knew it the leader had bent over and whispered softly in his ear. 'Good night fox'. Quickly bringing the Kunai in and slitting his jugular. Minato gasped in pain and all to suddenly he saw his blood gushing on his face and the ground quickly he felt cold so suddenly that he knew death awaited him. The last sounds in his furry ears were the screech of fear from Sakura and the howls of out rage from his two sons.

* * *

**Minato: *sniffle sniffle* i died within the first 5 thousand words!**

**Naruto: *Pats Minato's back* hey it cant all be bad!**

**Sigh-Ah: *sage nods* yes, you will be mentioned along the time lines.**

**Minato: MENTIONED?! thats it? i wanted to watch my family grow you cruel sadist! Kakashi help me!**

**Kakashi: Meh, i prefer to stay in Switzerland**

**Sakura: *shakes head slowly* lets just go for a drink or something, *looks to viewers* please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

***SAKURA***

Watching as her father fell to the ground blood pooling around him so quickly it made her sick. Her arm wrapped around her stomach as her free hand flew to her mouth as she clamped her eyes shut tightly before releasing everything she had for break fast on the ground.

Iruka and Naruto went into over drive their speed topping out and the charged the men Naruto still a few years younger than Iruka was going so fast at some points that he more or less collided with his opponent than attacked them and when he went to turn around he'd skid several yards, unlike Iruka who used the terrain to his advantage and used rocks and trees to direct himself.

Hardly thirty minutes later they stood covered in blood and bodies and their parts litter the area Sakura lay on the ground her face pale and sweat pouring from her knitted brows as she sat there trembling. White frothy like saliva fell from her agape mouth as tears streaked her face. "Naruto! You check on Sakura I'll see to dad! They're bound to have reinforcements. "Iruka ran to their father's side. He could tell by the cloudy eyes and the few flies that had claimed him as theirs and buzzed about the orifices of his face. He was dead. Gently he closed his father's eyes before turning to his brother and sister. Naruto had his arms wrapped protectively over a hysterical ferret. Her tail curled tightly between her thighs.

"Brother she's in shock I cant seem to say or do anything to get her heart rate down or her blood pressure! I can hear and smell them they're so high!" Naruto hissed over his shoulder, his hands which were placed firmly on Sakura's shoulders ceased in their shaking of the girl.

Iruka quickly went to their side as he reached into a pouch in his vest and pulled out a small scroll with a large red pudgy like crosses all over it. Opening the scroll Iruka brushed his fingers over a selective few summons. As smoke appeared so did a packaged syringe and a small vile with a water colored substance in it. Naruto looked on his face asking so many questions but his mouth stayed in a firm line. "What would you say she weights? 140? 150?" Iruka quickly asked.

Naruto looked at their sister sizing her up much like Iruka was now and nodded. "Yeah about that I guess."

"Naruto roll the scroll back up once I'm done giving this to Sakura then we must leave!" Iruka ordered his heart pounding. Naruto nodded as he released Sakura from his grip red marks remaining where his flesh left off.

Iruka grabbed Sakura's arm and her head turn towards him quickly her eyes settling on the half full syringe more than who actually held it and a scream broke from her as she turned to run from both her kin. Iruka quickly pinned her. His legs wrapped around the smaller girls hips, her arms stretched and twisted behind her back. Quickly realizing he'd dropped the needle he looked about franticly seeing it mere feet away. "Naruto, quick the vein in her neck!" Iruka pleaded and demanded as he placed Sakura's wrists in one hand the other landing across the hysterical girls eyes and temple and pulling hard enough to whip her head to the side revealing an erratic throbbing pulse and multiple veins seeming to pulse with each heartbeat. Sakura's scream only grew louder and more frantic along with her thrashing as her sight and mobility was restricted.

Naruto scrabbled with the needle before as gently as possible placing the needle in his sisters neck. She screamed in horror and pain one last time before steadily going limp. Relaxing his hold Iruka panted quickly reaching for his own sugary cure as he began to feel queasy, quickly tossing a jaw breaker to Naruto. Both boys popped the red pill like candy into their mouths crunching on it fiercely to relieve their approaching faltering point.

In moments Iruka had their fathers pack, pouch and valuables and Naruto was piggy-backing Sakura as she lightly snored in his ears. Grabbing his pack, Naruto's and Sakura's he huffed but other wise ignored the strain the extra weight caused as they sped off as fast as possible.

* * *

**Sakura: (Punches Naruto) NARUTOOOO! what the hell where you thinking! you stay away from my body! **

**Naruto: (Waves hands defensively) stop! wait Sakura it's not what it looks like! its part of the script!**

**Sigh-ah: (Munches on pop corn while fisting the air) HIT HIM! HIT HIM! HIT HIM!**

**Kakashi: hate to burst your bubble but if she hurts your crew *Cough* Naruto*Cough* then we will have to post pone for recuperation purposes. **

**Sigh-Ah: (Freezes before leaping up and intervening) STOP! not the face!**

**Kakashi: (Giggles sits in chair and pulls pops corn up and begins to eat it with a grin) Now to relax and watch the show**


	5. Chapter 5

***IRUKA***

Finally the shadows of night had settled in and only twenty minutes away from the village hidden from the wars where all of them had been born and resided. Minato had founded the village in order to protect the innocent from the terrors of wars. Now it would be so different without Minato and Iruka knew he should finish the trek home but both he and Naruto where just to sick in the head and weak in the body to continue.

Naruto was panting and had sweat pouring down his golden brow some of his locks clung heavily to his nape and forehead. Gently setting Sakura down Naruto stood and staggered to Iruka his legs screaming at him not to stand back up but he ignored the groaning protests his body gave.

Both boys now sitting munched furiously on candy, mostly Iruka. For every 1 Naruto had consumed Iruka had a piled of five or six wrappers already piled to his side as they sat in silence.

Finally the first tear fell but neither admitted who let the first fall Iruka or Naruto, but before long Naruto had crawled into his brother's lap sobbing, Iruka's arms encircling the best they could around the slightly smaller frame. Both boys sobbing each for a different mother's but both their father having lost everything but the other and the pink haired girl just before them. Both attempting to try and find something positive like how Naruto was in line to take the title Hokage, how both trying to say all they every really needed was the other. But still in the end both felt that it wasn't true, and even while holding the other so close it hurt they both felt utterly alone.

* * *

**Iruka: we should really try to with hold a little on the candy, if we don't gain weight we WILL gain cavities!**

**Naruto: (slurping on Ramen) fat? cavities? hmmmm... suppose i don't have any of those problems cause of kyuubi...**

**Kyuubi: yes and speaking of ME will i ever be in this accursed script**

**Sigh-Ah: (waves hand dismissive like) jealous?**

**Kyuubi: NO!**

**All: geez calm down!**

**Naruto: *cringes* if you guys think that was bad? he's in MY head!**


	6. Chapter 6

***KAKASHI***

Kakashi frowned behind his mask as he saw the dulling mop of blonde hair in front of him. The ground had dark brown crusted blood and bodies littered the field, neither of those sights could affect him he had grown a hard enough shell to leave the dead lay; but yet here he stood looking at his old friend lay in a blood bath of his own. "Oh Minato, what did you get yourself into?" Kakashi murmured.

Slowly he knelt down and scooped up the bled dry body of his old friend and sensei. Carrying him away from the beaten path Kakashi just kept his one eye open and looking forward away from his pale fly infested sensei's face. Suddenly stopping he looked about then set Minato's body down his hands flew in a blur forming signs so fast that most anybody else would have gotten a reeling headache if they even tried to fallow along. "Earth Style: Stone Tomb Summoning!" Kakashis' hallow sounding voice bellowed.

A deep slate gray box seemed to rise from the dirt as the earth trembled beneath both bodies. Once the tomb was four feet out of he ground the thick five inch lid slid away on its own accord and Minato was lifted away from the dirt floor and placed inside and the lid closed itself shut once Kakashi's hands were removed. Right as the lid sealed itself parts of the wall crumbled away revealing both name, age and date of birth and assumed death. Then below were sweet words that would be meaning less to any other except to those who knew him. Turning around Kakashi sighed and took a calculated step forward freezing in place when a loud crunching sound was heard. Ever so slowly Kakashis gaze shifted down and he frowned at the sight beneath him. "A jolly rancher?" Kakashi murmured as he picked it up. Suddenly he gasped and dropped the candy as if it had burned him. "Iru!" he hissed to himself. Quickly he ran back to the place of slaughter and looked about hoping he found evidence. Reaching the area once more he had noticed the sun was beginning to rise and with it a breeze and he cursed himself. 'It's been so long _my_ little Iru; I wonder how you and your siblings have grown.' Quickly looking he found two sets of tracks and as if he was hunting the steps themselves he fallowed them.

A smile played at his lips little more than two hours later when he realized how close he was, but a sudden burning smell caught his nose and he stopped looking to the sky. Far off the sun began to dim away as huge billows of black smoke rose above. His breath hitched in his throat. "Suna!" he hissed to himself as he thought of the refugee village. His speed easily doubling as he propelled forward in an attempt to find 'his' three kits now. "Iru, hold on! I'm coming!" he growled as he quickly shifted his body almost four feet two at the shoulders. His long silver wolf tail billowed our behind him. He howled deeply in hopes the kits heard it.

* * *

**Minato: not the way i wanna be remembered! (pout)**

**Kakashi: oh grow up sensei you'll be fine!**

**Minato: (mumble grumble)**

**Naruto: Iruka isn't yours! understand pervert sensei?!**

**Kakashi: (smiles innocently at Naruto) Try and stop the truth.**

**Naruto: (Fish Face)**

**Minato: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...wait dont scar my child!**

* * *

**remember guys this is a fan fiction and though in the ninja verse it is also AU. in which Minato was (kazekage) but for arguments sake I call (ho)kage...(spoiler alert)any way you'll probably see or figure out later why...as well as how there's 2 hokage's!**


	7. Chapter 7

***NARUTO***

Naruto coughed and woke up his hand resting in a collage of candy wrappers. "Iruka!" he called his voice stiff and raw. He stood and looked around as a thin sheet of smoke flitted through the air. Sakura stirred but stilled once more while Iruka lurched up and began to look around.

"Naruto? What's-" Iruka stopped as he looked about and glared as his eyes settled in the general direction of the smoke. _no_ Iruka's mind screamed as he realized it was their village burning. "Naruto stay here and protect Sakura at all costs I'm heading home if I don't return by sun down flee this area and don't look back."

Naruto looked at Iruka and opened his mouth to protest only to nod and pick Sakura up leaping into the trees in order to conceal himself as Iruka dashed out to look at what was so wrong.

***IRUKA***

Iruka could hear his heart beating in his ears and his head swam with confusion and stress. "Please, what else could go wrong?" Iruka almost screamed out. Just as the charred remains to the gate of his village came into view, bodies of friends and familiars littered the ground over lapping other unknown forms and masses with pools of blood. Iruka didn't hesitate as he ran into the gates his breathing erratic as most screams had gone silent only a few people still fought. Judging by all the casualties of the civilians it was a surprise attack, that and Minato would have never left the village had he known a danger was lurking about. Iruka slowed to a jog, his breathing still labored as he looked about. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

Suddenly the voices came; two that Iruka couldn't forget "Iruka?" the voice soft but gruff.

"Is that you?!" This new one sounded raw like he had been screaming or was suffering from smoke inhalation.

Turning around a smile grew as his eyes settled on the Akita, Basenji, and the Sparrow. "Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma!" all three boys where covered in blood. Kotetsu cradled his arm in a sling and his ankle looked swollen and twisted, his curled tail wagged happily as he looked upon their friend. Izumo was unconscious his ears relaxed and his normally curled tail hung low as he rested over Genma's shoulder. Genma though covered in bruises cuts and scrapes seemed other wise ok but he winced when he shifted his friend on his back making his frail wings pop in protest.

Iruka rushed them smiling even against the odds. "Oh thank the heavens you are ok! What of the others? What of Raido? Asuma? Kurnai? Itachi?" Iruka asked each name he rattled off coming more and more desperate sounding as both boys shook their head though a year older than Iruka all four had grown up together and now they where glad they at least still had each other. "Genma? Are your wings ok?"

Genma nodded but then looked around as did Kotetsu. "Iruka where is Sakura, Naruto, and Lord First?" Kotetsu asked his voice raspy.

Iruka winced at the mention of his father and his head sunk low almost submissively. His tail curled between his leg and his ears lay to the side. "Naruto and Sakura are safe; our father was killed by bandits. He won't be coming home, ever again."

Genma frowned as his head slowly shook. "It sounds to timely, the destruction of our village _and_ the death of our Hokage all within such a short time?" Kotetsu nodded in agreement. Suddenly Genma looked to Iruka and gasped. "Iruka you are the temporary Hokage till Naruto passes the exam! You passed the test awhile ago just incase this were to happen! What is your order, _Hokage_?" though the seventeen year old was serious he sounded a little mocking at having to call someone younger than he, Hokage.

Iruka shook his head taking a step back from his friends his hands clenching and unclenching reflexively. "No- I, I can't possibly! I did it as a joke!" Iruka stammered as he halted and his eyes widened. "Look out!" he rushed his friends and tackled them to the ground. As a large shuriken like weapon rushed them, imbedding deeply into Iruka's back. Screaming in pain Iruka forced himself to look up where the woman stood her hair pinned back in a braid and her face cover by a mask.

"Iruka!" both boys shouted as they repositioned themselves in a less vulnerable way. Genma moved Izumo off his back so as not to be crushing him as he placed the seemingly small frame into his lap momentarily.

Kotetsu growled and shifted, Dark brown and black blanketed his top half while white over took the bottom his eyes shifted to a dark gold and he barked in warning at the female his hackles raising, he stood tall at four foot six and his tail stiffened as he looked to Iruka as the boy removed the weapon from his backside. Iruka dropped the weapon before also shifted, blood beginning to seep into his fur turning brown into a blackened color. Both Iruka and Kotetsu growled standing side by side protectively over their friends. "Genma get Izumo out of here!" Kotetsu barked never looking away from the female in front of them. Genma almost looked like he was about to appose, his head already shaking 'no' but when Iruka barked in agreement the boy close his mouth and frown before nodding. Brown wings emerged, previously hidden by his green jacket. Grabbing Izumo bridal style he crouched down before pushing off hard quickly gaining height and speed.

"I don't think so!" the woman declared throwing a shuriken at the bird. Leaping into the air Iruka expertly grabbed the weapon out of the air and he smiled to himself as he whipped around in the air flinging the weapon back at the female. Said female barely dodged it as she glared at the males who stood between her an her goal. _Guess playing Frisbee with Naruto came in handy after all._ Iruka grinned to himself as he remembered how Naruto had begged him to play Frisbee with him as _his_ animal since dad wouldn't let them have a dog. He mentally growled to himself to get the boy a pet fox or something.

"Iruka concentrate!" Kotetsu growled as they just barely dodged another thrown object. "You do realize this is a suicide mission right?" he called softly to his friend as he landed beside him a mere foot away.

Iruka's head lowered and he huffed in acknowledgement. Iruka took a deep breath before nodding. "You think you can fight with only three legs?" Kotetsu barked a laugh but didn't really verbalize a reply.

Holding his front leg closer to his chest Kotetsu thought grimly; _More like two,_ as he winced when pressure was added to his sprained and twisted back paw.

The woman screeched in rage and drew the short sword that had been resting at her hip and she charged her movements quick and both Iruka and Kotetsu charged at the female as she brought down her weapon sinking it hilt deep into dark fur and a howl of pain was heard over the loud snaps of burning and crumbling buildings, Kotetsu snarled in rage and sank his teeth into the woman's neck hard until he heard the sickening snap of bone.

Kotetsu puffed out air in pants as blood squirted into his mouth. His eyes watered in fear as they wandered over to the still mass of brown fur, the form whimpering and gasping for breath the hilt and a little of its blade protruding from his side. Both males knew it wasn't long till the Wild African Dog stopped breathing, then even shorter a time before his heart stopped. Kotetsu closed his eyes and lowered his ears he could still feel the woman's pulse and with each beat of her fast heart more blood rushed into his mouth only to be discarded and seep through his fangs. Kotetsu knew that broken neck or no she was still a threat till her heart stopped he bit down harder hoping to end the throbbing faster. _Hold on Iruka! I'll be there as fast as I can, just don't die!_ Kotetsu pleaded.

* * *

**Naruto: I would never let Iruka sensei go alone!**

**Iruka: Naruto in this story I am you brother not your sensei, remember?**

**Naruto: But your not sixteen and i'm not twelve! *crosses arms* anymore(mumble mumble) and you ARE my sensei**

**Sai: Hey what about me? you even mentioned Raido, Izumo, and Kotetsu and they are only side charachters!**

**Sigh-Ah: now now sai** **don't be that way, i'm still working on it honest but I have trouble juggling more than a few bastards at a tim-**

**(Boom crash boom) KID!**

**Sigh-Ah: that's my cue to run bye guys see ya next time! *jumps out window***

**All boys: What?**

**Stunade: Brat i just read your story! you wimp get back here! i am no ones grandmother and i am not in love with that sage pervert!**

**Jiraiya: what a beautiful story! this is wonderful! not as good as my make out series but still good! **

**Stunade: *grabs book from Jiraiya and smacks him with it* i hate you all! *storms off* and i quit!**

**Iruka: Kakashi ! Why are you just standing there do something she's going to kill that poor girl!**

**Kakashi: *reading 'make out series" flicks wrist dismissively* Mah, still on vacation in Switzerland**

**Sakura: hey when the hell do i wake up? what the heck did you give me Iruka sensei.**

**Iruka:*looks down and scratches nose* well i'm not sure, maybe i accidentally OD'd you...**

**Sakura: WHAT?! *raises fist***

**Iruka: I'm not the medic remember! you are! i'm just a school teacher!**

**Naruto: Yeah whats with that now your HOKAGE?! this scripts got issues!**

**Kakashi:*random giggle***


	8. Chapter 8

***NARUTO***

Holding Sakura closer Naruto looked about. The sound of wings beating the air made his pulse rise. Grabbing at his pack on his leg Naruto rummaged around quickly pulling out a kunai. Setting his sister down Naruto put the item in his mouth and shifted his tail standing on end as his eyes settled on the approaching object. His teeth clenching around the wrapped metal handle.

Just as Naruto's muscles tensed poised to pounce he stopped as recognition formed. His mouth slackened and he felt the kunai shift from his fangs. "Genma! Izumo!" Naruto barked out in joy the kunai falling to land in the bark between his paws. He glanced down at how close it came to cutting the webs between his bads and he felt a old sweat form in mild embaressment.

Genma looked down spotting the small fox among the foliage of the tree. He angled downwards approaching the yellow beast.

Landing expertly on a higher branch Genma looked at Naruto a smile gracing his features though still managing to look worse for wear. "Naruto? Is that really you?"

Naruto nodded with a huff before looking closer at the males and leaping up to the taller branch. "Are you ok? What's happening to the Village have you seen Iru-" his claws dug into the bark he was so tense he needed to know if his brother was safe.

Genma held up a hand quickly silencing Naruto who puffed out his cheeks irritably. Hopping down towards Sakura's sleeping form he set Izumo down. "The village was destroyed your brother stayed with Kotetsu to fend off an apposing ninja to allow me to get Izumo out. I'm better than that of Izumo and Kotetsu. Damn!" Genma growled. "I've gotta' go back they need me!"

A barking laugh was heard forcing both boys to whirl around and look upon a large silver wolf, his left eye closed with a scar over it and his right looking at them, steely gray mixed with blue looking at them almost humorously. His tail stood proud and dominant in nature. His body seemed to have rough patched of fur that is Naruto dared to think held smaller less noticeable battle scars. His head was high as he stood several yards away his paws spaced evenly on the gigantic oak tree.

Genma quickly drew a kunai and placed himself in front of Naruto and between the opponent. "Don't be foolish child, you're too exhausted to continue, I will retrieve your friend, if you take Naruto, Sakura, and Izumo just about two miles east of here… you will meet up with a few more of your colleagues, a woman and a couple of men, Asuma said he will wait for you. I have told them to go to a village not far from here it's a safe place. Konoha will take you in just give them the name I'm about to tell you. Kakashi Hatake, they won't ask question. Understand? But of course if you make it before your friends do then the need for my name will unnecessary."

Genma looked at the wolf and Naruto growled at the male. His paws planted firmly to the bark sizing up the male,_ how the hell does he know my name? I've never seen this male before in my life!_ Naruto's mind tried to let the gears function but he was still to exhausted both mentally and physically to really try to function properly.

Genma finally nodded before grabbing Izumo once more. "Naruto grab Sakura we're headed out!" Naruto looked to Genma and nodded. If Genma put his trust in this male than Naruto was willing to try and do the same.

* * *

**Naruto: ****mah**** tong ****ith ****thill ****bluh****! *my tongue is still blue!***

**Minato: Go brush your teeth before they fall out!**

**Iruka: i concur Naruto that stuff is almost pure sugar!**

**Kakashi: let him rot his teeth out how else will he learn?**

**Sakura: hey if hes stabbed or hurt Naruto just regenerates and heals...will he grow more teeth back I wonder?**

**(Kakashi, Iruka, Minato all look to Naruto)**

**Naruto: ****Wha****?**

**Kakashi: i ****dunno**** Sakura...lets pull out a few he doesn't need and find out! (Lunges for Naruto who scrabbles away screaming)**


	9. Chapter 9

***KAKASHI***

Watching the fox and Sparrow leave Kakashi sighed before picking up speed as he headed back towards the Village. He used his strong back leg muscles to propel him forward. The branches and trees whizzed by rhythmically. Leaping from the safety of the canopy he landed softly on the dirt road that entered into the village, finishing the rest from there. When the gates came into view he tried to not be deterred. Most the village was leveled the sun had peaked the crest and was shining light on a place that could only be one from the pits of misery and hell. Kakashi shifted his body tense all over, his ears listening for any sou-

A scream echoed through the silence that had settled sending Kakashi in overdrive "IRUKA! Please opened your eyes!" the sound desperate and pleading. Kakashi felt his blood chill as he caught the view he dreaded to see. A large African Wild Dog lay on an older boys lap the boys hair spiked around his face and fell over the dogs head. A hilt protruded from the dog's side.

The dog only gasped for breath every few minutes it seemed his eyes slowly glassing over and his tongue hung from his mouth dirt and ash sticking to the side blood at a slow but steady drip from between his teeth that clenched and unclenched in spasms of pain in the throes of death. Blood gently fell from the wound and darkening the fur and earth around them.

"Iruka, no." Kakashi whispered slowly approaching the boys. His hands trembled as he reached out, he would have thought the action dramatic had it been any other person but it's the only thing that he could do for the moment. His tail just minutes early was high now sagged between his legs in despair. His ears fell to the side of his skull and would normally look very submissive and border lining pathetic but here its all that came for them to do.

Kotetsu's head looked up and he grabbed his blade that was resting by his side. "Stay back!" Kakashi kept approaching ignoring the demand. "I said stay back!" Kotetsu demanded throwing the blade at Kakashi. Kakashi barely even faltered as his shoulder rotated allowing the blade to wiz by without even a scratch. Kotetsu pulled the younger boy closer to his chest protectively.

Reaching Iruka and Kotetsu's side he placed a gentle hand on Kotetsu's shoulder. "Calm down I'm an old friend of Minato's." The boy's eyes widened as he looked at Iruka. "I can save him but we must move, now!" Kotetsu didn't hesitate as he nodded. Kakashi picked up the large dog carful not to touch the foreign object and both took off Kakashi only a few steps in front of Kotetsu as he struggled to keep up on his bad ankle.

Kakashi ran as hard as he could with an exhausted body. But he stopped when he heard garbled breathing. Quickly he set the large African wild dog down. Looking at the trail of blood behind him. "danm!" he growled almost snarled.

Kotetsu panted and wheezed as he came upon them. "What's wrong?!" he whimpered.

Kakashi turned and eyes the large dog breed demon before looking to Iruka. "He's loosing too much blood even with the weapon in place. I need to pull it out while cauterizing the wound simultaneously but I need you to hold him down."

Kotetsu looked irked at the large silver wolf before looking at his friend. "He's weak as is cant you do it without me taking part and causing him more pain?"

Kakashi snarled at the boy. "Dammit as soon as I go to remove the weapon weak or not a demon will gain enough energy to writhe in an attempt to remove them-self from the pain! And if he moves even a fraction with this procedure then I will jump start a beating heart and put him into cardiac arrest god dammit not help me you sorry excuse for a chunin!" he snarled at the male

Immediately Kotetsu dropped to his knees and pinned Iruka as Kakashi placed one hand in a C like shape holding onto the side where the weapon protrudes from and with the other grasped the hilt. "Are you ready?" Kotetsu gave a very uncertain nod before Kakashi started to pull the blade out. Iruka screamed in pain his body trying to throw off the hands holding him down. "hold him down!" Kakashi barked at the boy and Kotetsu pressed his knee into the dogs neck as Kakashi did the same with his knee placing it in Iruka's hip pinning both back legs as he tried to thrash wildly and franticly. Kakashi felt the chidori form in his hand and he grabbed the sword. The blade hadn't moved far and electricity charged the weapon burning every piece of flesh till it either stopped bleeding or slowed. When Kakashi felt the form beneath him go limp he tried to focus on his task. '_even if his heart stops focus on your task it doesn't matter if he looses too much blood he wouldn't be revived at all!_' Kakashi seethed to himself.

"His heart!" Kotetsu screeched. "Its stopped he's-"

"Pay attention even if I stop removing this blade then the blood will still flow if I focused on restarting his heart! I need to stop the blood before bringing him around! Right now him being dead is the best thing. His heart isn't pumping the blood so the flow will slow to a stop granting us more time!" Kakashi growled as he tried maintaining his chakra to keep it from getting too strong and blowing a hole into the large dog under his knee. Finally the weapon pulled free from its ever so slow retraction. Then Kakashi put a little more power into his hand and over lapped them putting them to the dogs chest over his heart. The fur curling away from the hot hands as the hairs burned from the heat. Kakashi began to pump his hands in a rhythm using a pulse of his chidori every thirty compressions. Kakashi ignored the burns he was causing on the chest as he continued to pump. Both men having removed their knees from the still form in hopes to help him come to.

Suddenly Iruka's chest heaved painfully gasping for air before retching onto Kotetsu lap, and the Akita would have up-chucked himself but the joy he felt was so much more that he didn't seem to mind…at the moment. Iruka gasped and shiver in pain. Slowly shifting one hand landing on his burned blistered and hairless chest, granted if he was in a better mind he'd have remember that his chest has never been hairy except on the times he's shifted but then his focus went to the excruciating pain at his side. His hand was stopped by a strong hand as the person tried to tell him why he shouldn't touch the wound but his mind made every thing fuzzy and blurred.

Kakashi felt his chest clench when Iruka looked at him then went limp with unconsciousness. "Come Kotetsu we need to get you two to the hospital." He wheezed out, feeling more exhausted than ever.

* * *

**Iruka: EW! i hate fake blood its soooo sticky**

**Teuchi: hey! i make ramen not fake props! it was either the store bought stuff or food color and corn syrup!**

**Kakashi: I'm partial to whip cream and chocolate syrup like in the old black and white films, myself.**

**Iruka: KAKASHI! (Smacks said male) they never used whip cream for wounds!**

**Kakashi: no but they did use chocolate syrup...and the only way to really get that stuff off is with your tongue (sticks tongue out and licks Iruka)**

**Iruka: AAAAAAH! (SLAP!)**


	10. Chapter 10

***SASUKE***

Sitting down Sasuke sighed looking over to his 'friend' he huffed, more like traveling companion. Looking away he growled at his stomach as it growled and hurt with hunger pains, so in all he was hot, hungry and frustrated. The damn man who had promised him so much had disappeared leaving him with the shy girl. She of which had yet to say a word other than rambles of nothing.

Hinata looked at Sasuke blushing with embarrassment when she was caught glimpsing at him for probably the umpteenth million time. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Sasuke groused, "Don't apologize your supposed to be a ninja, so don't apologize." He growled his dark panther cat ears twitching in sync with his tail. Looking at the small wolf he hissed when he saw her wince. "Have some pride dammit- wolves are supposed to be full of it!" '_among other things.'_ Sasuke hissed to himself mentally.

Hinata shied away "S-sorry!" she stumbled over the word and Sasuke wanted to bash his head against the tree behind him in anger. "I said quit apologizing!" he hissed as he shifted and leapt into the tree allowing his tail to hang over the large branch as he rested on it he shade causing some small relief to one problem. "This is such a load of bullshit, I should kill that bastard for leaving us!"

"Maybe K-Kakashi didn't abandon us…m-maybe he went h-hunting! O-or even to look for my lost family and yours, so p-please don't talk mean a-about him… he seems nice-" Hinata was cut off by a yowl of anger. He eyes shot up to the glaring black cat.

"Believe what you will weakling" Sasuke snarled at the young purpled haired girl before his voice regained his own calm. "but I assure you neither of my parents or anyone from my clan for that matter will be returning… I suspect the same for you. Remember clans with no village are little more than a stepping stone. Clans who have branched off from their villages' in an attempt to create their own ninja village or even just to quit being a ninja eventually die out! Always! Yours and mine both for different reasons have lost our clan." Hinata wanted to disagree to cry and pout but she held it in till her chest hurt and just looked back to the ground.

Finally, Hinata looked up and took a deep breath in at the silence that fallowed. "Sasuke? What happened to your parents?" the growl she heard as a warning made he stop and she just decided to fiddle with her fingers as she leaned against the same tree Sasuke lay perched in.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and sighed again lifting his large head he hopped down from the tree he towered over the thirteen year old. Standing at about four foot five at the shoulders the cat let his deep black blue eyes look at the girl. Lying down next to the girl he huffed. "My brother snapped and became too animalistic, he killed every one. That's why I'm on this journey, to train in the arts of a samurai and become stronger than him and kill my brother." Hinata looked torn between comforting the big black cat or apologizing instead settling on reaching out and gently stroking the cat behind the ears. The cat had just started to purr before yowling irritated like and leaping back into the tree. "Don't touch me!" he snarled at the girl who shied away, only nodding a couple of times.

Hinata returned her fearful gaze to the ground. '_Too animalistic- to be unable to tell the difference of their worlds. What would cause one to become such a creature? What a horrible way to go'. _Looking back to Sasuke she dared to ask on. "Where is your brother now?"

Sasuke swallowed thickly his eyes seeming to go from red to maroon as if in deep thought. "I don't know, all I know is he IS alive and I WILL kill him!" the cat snarled quietly. Hinata felt her ears flatten and she nodded. Shifting she curled into a ball and let her mind wander off into the depths of her mind where no matter how much she hurt outside it would be safe and full of her families smiles.

* * *

**Sakura: *clenches fists* AGAIN?! will i ever wake up?!**

**Naruto: what are you talking about Sakura-chan none of us were even mentioned?**

**Sakura: *punches naruto* thats my point! *storms off***

**Iruka: *gasps* I was stabbed?! how cruel! Sigh-ah! this is not appropriate for a young writer such as yourself to write!**

**Sigh-Ah: *laughs nervously* If you only knew Iruka-sensei... besides its to prove your not my favorite! **

**Naruto: but that just proves that if you take the time to prove it then it means you thought about it and if you thought about it then it's true...right?**

**(DEAD SILENCE)**

***Sakura raises fist to punch a flinching Naruto but Sasuke holds up his hand to stop her***

**Sasuke: don't worry i got this. *punches Naruto* DOBE! Don't try to sound smart, it's disturbing...**

**Kakashi: *pet's Iruka's dog stand in, while baby talking it* awe who's a good puppy? does Ru-ru sensei want to be a ninja hound like lilPakkun?**

**Pakkun: if i ever found out you talked to me like that or about me like that Kakashi i will bite your ankles deep enough to scar you! even with the aid of Lady Fifth! *growls irritably***

**Iruka: *punches Kakashi* Hands off Hatake!**

**Naruto: *flipping through pages of script* AAAAAAAH!**

***Every one turns to look at him* **

**Naruto: *Blushes and drops the booklet* HAS ANYONE READ AHEAD!? Iruka sensei you- !**

**Sigh-Ah: *grabs Naruto and covers his mouth and starts to drag him away* NOTHING! nothing happens Iruka! *shoves naruto out the window***

**Sai: *walks into room and picks up the fallen booklet and flips through pages paling and drops the book* Oh my... so thats what happens? i need to go! *Jumps out window***

**Sasuke: *glares* i just want to clarify i would not ever let THAT****_Hyuuga_**** pet me nor would i purr!**

**Hinata: *mummers* but it was very soft...whisper whisper. **

***Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura start flipping through pages and reading ahead***

**Sigh-Ah: *snatches all scripts away* NO READING AHEAD! *fleas***


	11. Chapter 11

***IRUKA***

Opening his eyes Iruka felt a shiver run down his body. Quickly he closed his eyes and tried to look away from the bright lights when a gentle hand landed on his cheek. Snapping his eyes open and ignoring the pain he tried to let his gaze focus on the sea green eyes looking back at him. "S-Sakura?" his voice was scratchy and thick and he almost seemed scared that it had come out of his throat.

Sakura smiled sadly and nodded. "Hey?" she said softly almost asking if he was really awake. When Iruka grunted trying to clear his throat she looked around herself. "Hold on." She told him and he grunted as if to tell her, like I have a choice.

Looking down he frowned noticing that thick fuzzy padded straps that were holding him down. '_restraints?_' he thought almost telling himself as he gently tried pulling his legs up and hissed in pain at the subtle movement that caused burning to grow and shoot down his legs. '_my legs too? My chest it burns.'_ he growled to himself before whimpering in pain as Sakura entered the room once more with a cup in her hand. "Sakura wha-"

Sakura shook her head pushing the cup to his lips as she used her free hand to cradle Iruka's head and neck. Glancing up at his sister nodded lightly and only meant to take a hesitant sip of the freezing liquid but when the first drop touched his tongue and slid down his throat he couldn't help but to chug as much as the cup held, down. His teeth latched onto the paper cups rim and attempted to take it himself as Sakura tried to keep grip on the cup, spilling much of the liquid onto his bandaged and burning chest after it had dribbled down his chin. Sakura pulled back when Iruka suddenly coughed and began chocking and instinctively she started to pat his back. Picking the paper cup up from Iruka's lap where it had landed when he began to choke.

Looking up at Sakura with teary eyes as she laid him back down; Iruka's head suddenly whipped about frantic when he realized, Sakura but no Naruto. Iruka looked at his sister with tear filled eyes and a red face as he tried to gain air back from his coughing fit. "Naruto!" he hissed out franticly as he looked about franticly. His arms lunging forwards as if to grasp at Sakura's hands

Sakura hushed him quietly before laughing softly "Trust me he's fine…" she sat up from the edge of the bed that she had at some point, unknown to Iruka sat on and turned around where a small dividing curtain hung. Iruka blinked and cursed himself for not seeing it earlier but stopped when Sakura pulled the sheet back and there sprawled out, lay Naruto drool dried and new both slid sown his cheek as he snored softly. Glaring at the boy and at how peaceful he seemed Iruka went to move a hand and grab a pillow to throw it at him but stopped once more when he couldn't move the appendage. '_Damn, the restraints…ruined a perfect chance._' Looking as Sakura he hushed out "Don't bother him let him be." He watched Sakura retract her out stretched arm nodding as she gently pulled the curtain back and walked back to her brothers side. Eyes connecting he whimpered as pain pulled at his side. "What happened?"

Sakura sighed and sat back at Iruka's side. "Well Izumo is alright, and so is Kotetsu though he wound up having a broken ankle, Naruto is fine just tiered and…" she paused looking to the dark IV pack that hung from the small metal hanger. She knew it was little more than pure sugar, minerals, vitamins, and water but no matter how long she's come in and looked at it she keeps thinking it was blood with its dark red syrupy like texture. "Well after you were stabbed Kotetsu defeated the opposing ninja. You where dying and…" her voice cracked and she cleared her throat sniffling her tears away and she smiled sadly. "Well anyway someone came by and saved your life a man named-"

"Kakashi, if you will, full names not required." The voice was chipper and welcoming and Iruka's head whipped around so fast he groaned as his head reeled. Crouched on a now opened window sill was a seemingly small man with bright silver hair spiked atop his head. Iruka whimpered again and the masked smile fell as he looked at the tanned boy. Jumping from the sill Kakashi went to Iruka's bed side. His hand gently out stretched and he tried not to wince in pain when he saw a sliver of fear enter Iruka's eyes and he shied away from the approaching hand. Kakashi couldn't blame him he was an beast inside and they hate being caged loving to be free and here he was restrained and unable to flee if need be with a possible threat in the room especially if that threat was a dominant much like himself. Kakashi sighed out as his mind mauled over the idea. Reaching out Kakashi gently scratched behind the large brown ears and tried not to smile when he caught a glimpse of the sheet moving where he saw it wag back and forth a couple of times and Iruka blushed looking away. "Good to see you have finally woken up, pup."

"I am not a pup!" Iruka growled glaring at the silver man. His tail stopped wagging and started to bristle, already he could tell he didn't like the man.

Kakashi laughed and nodded "I suppose you aren't…any more." Iruka looked at Kakashi as if he was unsure he had heard the last part.

"Do I know you?" Iruka growled and bristled indignantly when Kakashi jumped into the bed with him nearly sitting on his lap.

"I suppose you don't." he said half heartedly with a sigh. Snuggling up to the tan warm figure as his arms wrapped around Iruka's waist. Carful not to touch the wounds on the tanned body as he gently but firmly squeezed. His nose snuggling into Iruka's ribs as Iruka's face reddened in embarrassment and he tried to pull away as best as his bound body would allow.

Iruka's face twisting in a weird way confused whether to laugh because it tickled or cringe in pain and fear; as he realized that as a dominant male this 'Kakashi' would over power a dominant female such as Sakura with general ease and even give Naruto a run for his money. Even without this dominant even meaning to, his person demands power, respect and above all by his scent Iruka could tell he was an alpha without a beta to claim, leaving Iruka very weak in the knees around him. And as fear crept in on him so did the only logic strategy to use on this male…anger.

"What the hell?!" Iruka growled trying to pull away from the silver furred wolf. As he pulled the smaller frame closer to him self. Iruka could have been blind and he still would have been able to tell the male was wagging his tail as it thumped heavily onto what little room was left on the bed.

Sakura blushed before she herself hopped off the bed her face as red as it could be. "Uh-um Kakashi please…um…he still needs rest." She stumbled at the words as she saw how intimately Kakashi insisted on being with HER brother.

Even through the mask both Sakura and Iruka could tell he was pouting. As he slowly withdrew from Iruka's side a soft growl coming from his throat. "Alright well I have business to attend to, Iruka when you are good enough I need to talk to you."

Iruka growled and glared at the man. _"as if I'd be caught dead, alone with an alpha like you!" his mind reeled as he kept his gaze fixated on the form._

Sakura sighed. "He's healthy enough to be sent home he just still need a lot of bed rest is all." Iruka stiffened as his tail puffed out at his sister and he started at her disbelievingly… she had sold him out just like that!

Kakashi turned to Sakura his eye brow raised and a smile on his face. "Oh, is that so? In that case!" he lunged back onto the bed quickly undoing the restraints and quickly hauled Iruka onto his back and Iruka hissed in pain as he felt his stitches pull. "I can keep him in _bed_ all day and night I have great stamina."

"Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed surprised and mildly frightened. She reached out to take Iruka away from the older male but said male was already jumping from the window just as the door busted open with an exhausted looking Izumo and an ecstatic looking Kotetsu with an arm full of flowers. Kotetsu went from yelling Iruka's name to quite when he saw the empty bed.

Naruto hearing the commotion fell to the floor in a heap of startled clothes and flesh. Lifting his head from the tangled wreckage with a pillow hanging from his head he couldn't help but stutter about. "Huh? What? What's goin' on?" His hair was a tangled mop and his shirt was nothing more than netting.

Kotetsu dropped his friendly demeanor as he looked to the pink haired teen. "What happened where is-" his voice was deadly, demanding even, but even Izumo heard his secrete fear.

Sakura sighed and took a deep breath. "Kakashi took him to see the Hokage." Both boys looked at each other then nodded solemnly.

* * *

**Iruka: i just want to point out that what Kakashi-san did just there was illegal and wrong!**

**Kakashi: that's illegal? huh...i do that all the time with... (trails off into deep thought)**

**Sakura: hey i'm not complaining i was at least awake...finally.**

**Naruto: HEY! HEY! sooo sigh, who's the 'new' hokage?**

**Sigh-Ah:*Rubs hands together and snickers evilly* wouldn't you like to know. *All exit through back door still talking and trying to wrench information away from Sigh***

**Kotetsu: Hey! guys where am i supposed to put these flowers at?...guys? hello... great you left me here again!**


	12. Chapter 12

***KAKASHI***

"Quit squirming you'll only make it worse!" Kakashi chastised as a smile pulled at his lips as he pulled the hospital gown away from the tanned chunin as said chunin squeaked indignantly.

Iruka placed his arms between Kakashi and himself, his head shaking back and forth. Glaring up at the older male Iruka growled baring his fangs, his tail long since puffed out and his ears laying flat against his head as his tail curled between his legs in an attempt to conceal himself for modesty's sake.. "No! This is absolutely humiliating!" he snarled snapping at the silver haired man.

Kakashi sighed rolling his eyes '_I'm sure it's nothing I haven't seen already!'_ Kakashi grumbled to himself. "look I know your not enjoying this and your wound has already begun to seep with the built up stress, but you need to look presentable to see the Hokage!" his tail wagged when he saw Iruka relax ever so slightly.

Iruka pried himself away from the lecherous arms and sniffled back an irritated tear. "Who is your Hokage?"

Kakashi just grinned then turned his back to the tan body before throwing a set of standard issue black pants and a plain navy blue long sleeve turtle neck that stretched up onto the face…all too similar to Kakashi's own mask. "Someone you haven't seen in many years."

Iruka looked back at the male almost unsure if he had heard him right. "I know him?" his voice was soft and strained as he struggled to squeeze into the tight stretchy material glancing back over his shoulder at the older male. Iruka's ears lay to the side of his head as he blushed a little embarrassed.

Kakashi glanced back and almost groaned when he saw Iruka wiggling his hips in an attempt to slide the black material up higher, before gently pulling his short tail through the hole in the material strategically placed for said appendage. Swallowing a thickness in his throat that he just suddenly realized he had, Kakashi cleared it away before speaking. "Hm, well yes you could say you know him…" he trailed off as he saw Iruka had finished dressing. "Come it's not too far a walk from here to there." Kakashi left the room and took in a big gulp of air as if to calm himself. Iruka grumbling slowly followed behind. Kakashi laid a set amount onto the counter to pay the bill "Keep the change." The store keeper nodded while putting the bills into the register.

Suddenly Kakashi turned around and slapped his hand over Iruka's right pectoral and groped it for a moment. Iruka squealed rather femininely trying to pull back when he heard the sound of ripping paper. "Calm down you left the tags on, I'm merely trying to remove them." Kakashi chuckled at the obviously flustered and reddening pup. "There all done!" he exclaimed pulling back his hand showing the torn tag.

Iruka brushed roughly past Kakashi his face red and his heart pounding. '_I just got man handled!_' Iruka hissed to himself. Before he heard Kakashi exclaim "Oh wait I forgot the one on you back pants pocket!" the voice happy as he swung his hand down to smack the tight jeans.

"I got it!" Iruka exclaimed jumping and twisting mid air his hands over his bottom as he tried to protect himself. Kakashi was caught off guard by how fast the smaller man moved especially fter being hurt so badly. Suddenly Iruka's eyes widened and he whimpered in pain.

Kakashi felt his own eyes widened when he looked down his face reddening. His hand had swung down cupping rather roughly what was gonna be Iruka's left ass cheek but was now Iruka's whole manhood. "Oh, god! Iruka I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to rack you really i-"

Iruka slowly pulled away from Kakashi who he had previously been used as a crutch his thighs pressed together his right hand holding protectively over his family jewels once Kakashi had removed his hand. "Please… let's just forget this ever happened." He whimpered Kakashi nodded still apologetic. When Iruka turned to leave he gasped when he felt a brush of fingers on his ass. Turning around to glare at Kakashi he narrowed his eyes and snarled when Kakashi raised his hands defensively holding now two tags.

Turning away Iruka began to leave the male behind. Iruka kept his complaints to himself as he felt the tug and pull at his still mildly seeping wound. He was so focused on schooling his features he hadn't noticed the glances the silver beast kept giving him. Kakashi suddenly whipped around and grabbed the tan male and said male yelped indignantly. "What on earth is wrong with you! Put me down this instant!" Iruka howled almost embarrassed by the stares a few passerbies gave him.

Kakashi grinned noticeably even under the mask. "What's it look like Iru? I'm carrying you." Kakashi's eyes upturned almost into a 'U' shape and Iruka felt himself stiffen under the hold. Being carried bridal style wasn't exactly the most masculine way to be carried, maybe he'd have settled for a piggy back ride but not bridal style!

His voice was peaceful and Iruka thought it would normally put him into the calmer tides of himself but this male had something about him that put Iruka on edge. "Kakashi what are you?"

"A wolf what else my little doggie!" Kakashi almost said in a sing song voice.

Iruka grinned but felt his eyebrow twitch in mild irritation. "You misunderstand; I see you are more dense than I previously thought…no I mean your occupation." Iruka tried to keep from grinding his teeth together as he looked at Kakashi in an attempt to coax the truth from him.

Looking at Iruka, Kakashi picked his speed up in an attempt to arrive at their destination quicker. This action didn't go unnoticed by the smaller framed dog demon in his arms. Kakashi looked at Iruka then away from him. "I'm a mercenary by day…"

Iruka gulped at how serious the male holding him had become, he felt a small drop of sweat go down his temple. "Wh-what are you by night?" Iruka inwardly cursed himself when he realized he had stuttered.

Kakashi jumped up onto a roof and away from the crowd of people growing in the midday sun. Looking lecherously at the small male beneath him his eyes grew a predatory glint and he quickly dropped Iruka on his back side roughly ignoring his gasp of pain and surprise as he pinned Iruka with his body.

Quick as lightning Kakashi's hand shot out and roughly grabbed the younger's jaw harshly. Iruka whimpered in slight discomfort and instinctively his hands flew up to scrabble at the pale arm all his strength put into it, as his head was forced away and bent up, away from the silvers face leaving his throat exposed to the seemingly crazed wolf.

Kakashi grinned when he heard the submissive male whimper in an attempt to assure the older male he _was indeed_ stronger than he and that he meant the other no harm or threat. Pulling his mask down glad he was out of view from the crowds and even more so that his hand refused Iruka the ability to look at him. Leaning down Kakashi licked slowly up the smooth neck. Goose bumps rose from the wet flesh when his muscle removed itself. Moving up he whispered huskily into the others ear. "You ask what I am by night? I am an exceptional lover." Kakashi almost chuckled when he saw the male shiver and tremble almost wantonly. "You are shaking." Kakashi laced the words with mirth knowing the male couldn't see his expression.

Iruka growled halfheartedly "I-I am not! I'm just cold!" Iruka whimpered indignantly, his thighs pushing together to ward off the growing feeling of lust. His heart picking up as a blush rushed across his face trailing across his nose and with it the scar. _I hardly even know this male! Why is my body responding so aggressively?!_ Iruka held back a small tear of frustration as he felt the building feeling inside himself.

Kakashi looked the male over taking notice of the sweat forming beads on the boy's brows and watched as Iruka pulled his legs in. Kakashi let his free hand travel to Iruka's clothed member squeezing gently, a much more 'appreciated' action as apposed to the previously aggressive one from before nearly crippling the male. Iruka whimpered and gasped almost painfully. "Is my little 'bitch' in heat?" Kakashi asked innocently almost purring into Iruka's ear.

Iruka bit his lip and shook his head the best that Kakashi's hand would allow, denying the heat that began to make the already tight pants tighter. "Please Kakashi…stop I beg of you." His voice was soft and weak, growling in irritation at what seemed was his own weakness it was practically maddening.

Kakashi huffed ignoring the pleas. "Why? Your body seems to enjoy it." As if to emphasize the fact he pushed ever so slightly harder on the bulge in the pants. Iruka gasped and began panting as he rocked back into the hand. Kakashi growled before picking Iruka up and bounding to Kakashi's house near the out skirts of the village. As he leapt from roof to roof he kept one hand groping the clothed globes of Iruka's ass and switching it over to rubbing Iruka's crotch. The poor boy having never been taken before and having never truly felt the sexual urge to masturbate felt too overwhelmed by the new found pleasure Kakashi was causing. Keeping his head thrown back in ecstasy as small whimpers and cries escaped his lips too preoccupied to even bother looking at the still mostly exposed face.

Entering his house easily he kicked the door shut and made sure to lock to the door. Rushing into his room that held thick black drapes and thick walls the room was cast in almost entire darkness. Setting Iruka on the bed Kakashi threw his head band away, his red eye swirling excitedly. "Iruka." His voice was lusty and thick.

Iruka moaned and whimpered as he tried to look at the male. Kakashi quickly pulled his vest, shirt, mask, and chainmail off tossing them haphazardly onto the floor. Quickly setting to work on Iruka's clothes, before minutes had even past both males where half naked and rubbing against each other. Kakashi grinned when Iruka moaned even deeper than before and he thrust his hips up in an attempt to gain more friction.

Leaning up Kakashi lifted up just far enough to crash his lips with Iruka's grinding his pelvis harshly into Iruka. Iruka threw his head back gasping and panting "Kakashi please, don't-" Iruka gasped again when he felt his pants being pulled off roughly. "Stop!" he almost screamed when his heated member was exposed. Moisture dripping from Iruka's entrance made Kakashi lick his lips in lust, already the hole was more than ready to receive the dominant male and bare him healthy cubs. Iruka's face was red with humiliation as his heat made him feel hotter than before.

Kakashi chuckled as his hand wrapped around the heated flesh squeezing lightly but nothing more. "Don't stop? Oh, I assure you I have no intentions of stopping Iru." From his tight entrance ready for him, Kakashi leaned down and began nibbling at the tan column of Iruka's throat loving how he could feel each strangled breath the other man made.

Iruka groaned, the pleasure felt so good but knew his father would be ashamed of him to act so wantonly towards a stranger. "I'm sorry!" Iruka gasped almost screaming before shifting. Brown fur covered his body except where the bandages where still in place digging in a little deeper in this form as it was bigger in girth than his human form; and his ears where laying down his tail tucked away to the best of its ability in an attempt to hide his entrance from view as well as use hising his tail to stfle the scent of his arousal. Kakashi growled at the large dog beneath him before shifting as well. His teeth bared and he lunged for the smaller male in an attempt to prove his dominance.

Iruka yelped and scurried away from the jaws grunting when he felt a stitch pull. Landing on his side he collapsed gasping and panting as he saw the room begin to spin. _Dammit! Not now!_ Iruka screamed to himself as he knew another episode was on the verge of causing him to give out. Iruka yelped in surprise when he felt a stab in his leg. Looking back he saw Kakashi had shifted back he was panting and he held what looked to Iruka like an EpiPen looking to the pale male he shifted wincing when he felt the needle shift in his leg.

Kakashi withdrew the object. "Oh god Iruka, I am so sorry i-" he stopped swallowing a lump in his throat. He felt so ashamed never had he let lust cloud his mind so much. Kakashi looked down at the bare chest and winced when he saw a small silver heart shaped locket with a small sapphire imbedded into the middle of the object.

Iruka looked at his leg then turned to Kakashi. "How? Where did you get that?" he felt his strength returning his vision seemed more focused than it just had been. As he looked at the EpiPen resting in Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi looked at the object in his hand before tossing it into the bin. Standing up he grabbed his vest and other discarded objects before grabbing Iruka's removed material and setting them on the bed. "My apologies please get dressed and I will meet you out into the hall." When Kakashi opened the door light flooded the room forcing Iruka to squint missing the aloof mans face. Leaning against the door Kakashi quickly redressed before listening to the subtle shuffles as Iruka dug around and tried putting his clothes back on. He ignored his still semi hard erection and chose instead to reach in to his pocket as his pulled out a frail silver chain with a circular locket on it.

Using his thumb nail to pry the locket open, he looked upon its contents; it held a small photo with the very edges cut off. Minato stood behind Kushina who sat in a chair, Minato holding a three year old fussing Naruto as he winced as the babe screamed in his ear. Kushina had Sakura sitting on her lap both smiling and to both of their sides stood a smiling Kakashi with his arms crossed in front of a six year old Iruka his eyes only focused on Kakashi as a light blush colored his chubby cheeks. He was wearing a small bandana hiding most if his silver hair and ears.

Kakashi pulled the locket to his chest as his mind wandered off into that one moment in time he will forever recall.

* * *

**_Iruka: (O.O) i would never!_**

**_Kakashi: is that what Naruto read to make him all flustered? I've done worse in the mission room wit-_**

**_Naruto: NO! thats not it! i-_**

**_Sigh: (Grabs naruto and covers his mouth) He has no clue what happens. say bye Naruto!_**

**_Naruto: Wha?_**

**_(Throws naruto out the window)_**

**_Kotetsu: look guys i have no right to get into your business but that wasn't the Hokage's office!_**

**_Izumo: So? nothing wrong with a little man handling and all the while using your skills so as not to get caught!_**

**_Iruka: Izumo! yes there is! don't encourage such naughty actions_**

**_Kakashi: (snickers) you said naughty like a little Slu-_**

**_(Sigh-Ah, Kotetsu, Izumo, Iruka, Naruto {punches Kakashi})_**

**_Sai: (Gloomy atmosphere) i still haven't even been mentioned! *large sigh*_**


	13. Chapter 13

***FLASHBACK***

_"Kakashi?" Kakashi looked down at a sun tanned face, large chocolate eyes pleading as they looked back at him._

_Patting the boy on his head Kakashi smiled. "What is it little Iru?"_

_Iruka's face lit up with a smile and he laughed before stating what he had come to want to ask of the silver wolf. "Will you be my 'Mate' in our family photo?" the question was innocent enough, but the person it was said to wasn't as innocent and pure._

_Kakashi who had just picked up a glass of milk and started to drink it in a rather 'adult' manner, choked and gagged as his nose and eyes started to burn as milk began to drip from his nostrils. "What?!" he gasped his face reddening as he stared incredulously at the small cub._

_Iruka's face reddened even more and he cast his eyes downward and released his hold on Kakashi's black shirt. "W-well you see… mother and father are mates….and…and Sakura and Naruto are too young but they have each other…mommy said it had to be a family photo and the only way any one could be next to me was if… if-I-had-a-mate!" Iruka rushed out tears brimming his eyes. Everything quieted down and Kakashi just kept staring at the little boy standing in his living room. Suddenly Iruka looked up trying to hide his humiliation before blurting out. "I was only kidding! Why would some one as cool as you want to be my mate?" turning around he took off without giving Kakashi a chance to recover quick enough._

_Two hours later Kakashi found himself clenching a note to his chest that a messenger bird had brought him an hour earlier. Looking back at the note he cursed himself for not responding sooner. _

**_Kakashi, Minato is out looking for Iruka please help him. It's getting dark and he hasn't checked in._**_**Both of us are worried and no one has seen or heard from him since he went to talk to you about something. Please Kakashi your nose is one of the best, help find our son.**_

- **_Kushina_**

_ Kakashi growled and shifted almost like magic his clothes vanished from his body. Raising his head he let a deep howl echo from his throat and let it bounce of as many trees as possible begging for the small pup to hear him._

_ Iruka looked to the darkening sky and looked back at his broken leg. His stomach churned and he felt the oncoming episode. His stomach twisted and he screamed in pain. Panting he reached outward in an attempt to drag his body to the small fanny pack that held his medicine. He froze suddenly when he heard a loud snort. Looking up he froze at what he saw. A large tusked wild boar honed his beady eyes on him. Iruka did the only thing he could think of, he shifted. The boar squealed in outrage as it saw the human turned into dog. The boar charged._

* * *

**_Minato: hey i'm alive again!_**

**_Sigh: (nods) told you so._**

**_Iruka: (Blows up) enough! this is horrible! i Quit!_**

**_Kakashi: (throws Iruka over his shoulder and walks up to the window) whelp! time to finish what we started i'm still rock hard!_**

**_kid Kakashi & Kid Iruka stand in: (deadpanned faces) Pervert._**


	14. Chapter 14

***IRUKA***

Kakashi snapped out of his daze when the click of the door opening. Glancing back at Iruka, Kakashi winced when the other male refused to look at him. The mans face was red beyond what Kakashi knew possible, his hands clutched at the neck of the shirt and with it the locket. "Iruka let me explain I-"

"Don't! Kakashi please just stop I don't feel like I'm able to walk to the Hokage please, just take me there please." Kakashi nodded solemnly then picked a stiff Iruka up into his arms bridal style.

When Kakashi reached to Hokage's office he looked down fondly at a sleeping Iruka. A gruff voice spoke and he almost felt startled, he hadn't noticed the man standing there. "Is that really him?" the deep voice asked softly.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes this is Umino Iruka." Kakashi said softly as to not wake the smaller male.

A hand motioned to a room to the side and Kakashi nodded entering the dark room and setting Iruka on the small pale blue and black futon taking the thick comforter and covering the male up. Leaving the room and shutting the door casting the room in utter darkness.

Hearing the door click the older male looked back to Kakashi. "Kakashi?" said male raised his eye brow in a show of acknowledgement. "You said Umino? I though you said his father was Namikaze?" the voice darkened almost threateningly.

Kakashi nodded, "I assure you lord Danzo, Iruka is _Hokage _Minato's son…. Minato gave Iruka his mother's maiden name so he could always have a part of his first wife with him. He is the future _Hokage_ unless he doesn't want it then it will be given to Naruto his youngest son as per say his will. Trust me he's wanted to be the Hokage since he was a pup he will be a great leader both of them are good leaders. Even though Iruka is an unmated submissive he will put your ANBU to shame when it comes to seals and traps. He's brave and fast, strong, and very smart and very…" Kakashi paused as if debating on what to say before finishing. "-sociable. And Naruto though young is an out standing dominant he will make a fine mate for a female one day."

Danzo nodded as he turned around one ear missing but another large black ear on his right side lowered and his tail bristled as a soft growl was emitted. "My nephew(s) isn't strong enough to be Hokage not till he finishes my training. Leave me Kakashi, I wish to spend time with my long lost _nephew_." Kakashi nodded and left, but not before a glance back at the shut door Danzo was limping towards.

* * *

**Naruto: Seriously that old bastards Hokage? (points at Danzo)**

**Sai: we'll i used to work for him does that mean i'll-**

**Sigh: yes! for the love of god Sai! You. Will. Be. In. The. Story!**

**Sai: is that the emotion called anger? she looks a lot like Sakura when she's ragging...**

**Sakura: (Punches Sai) stay out of my business!**

**Iruka: please calm down every one really we are still on set!**

**(everyone sets their eyes on Iruka)**

**Iruka: never mind have at it! (quickly leaves)**


	15. Chapter 15

***DANZO***

Iruka opened his eyes slowly but shot out from under the covers when he felt a soft stroke brush his cheek. "Ah! You're finally awake!" Danzo smiled softly and fondly at the boy was crouched low baring his teeth at the stranger.

Iruka rolled away from the person and stood but stumbled back a few steps before falling and hitting his head on the wall. Backing up even farther till his back was flush against the wall. Iruka could hear and feel his ragged breathing coming in short pants. "Who are you?!" Iruka demanded.

Danzo rose from his sitting position he was at and smiled at Iruka. "I, Iruka am your Uncle." His voice seemed hesitant on the last word almost like it was a title for himself he preferred not to use. The room went silent and Iruka just ogled the older male. Suddenly the light flipped on and Iruka couldn't stop the closing of his eyes as he was monetarily blinded.

Slowly Iruka opened his eyes and stared at the male, the image started to clear up as his eye lashes removed themselves and he focused solely on the older male before him. He looked nothing like any relation to himself. Danzo sighed and smiled. Standing up he was over to a drawer and pulled out a large photo album. Slowly so as not to scare Iruka, Danzo approached him, the action was very similar to a man approaching a wild dog in an attempt to befriend the 'animal'. Slowly holding out the album Iruka gasped at the opened pages. The first picture looked like a genin team consisting of Danzo, Minato, and a tan skinned woman with chocolate hair and gold eyes. "Mother?" Iruka said breathlessly as he stared at an almost perfect picture of himself. Given he didn't have any breasts and his hair was just a little shorter and his eyes weren't gold but it looked so much like him….so much like Zennium.

Danzo smiled. "Yep! This is our Genin team, and that man behind us is Jiraiya… your grandfather. Did you ever meet your grandfather?"

"I….no he died when I was too young." Iruka felt tears fill his eyes and he had to look away. "What happened why was I never told of you?"

Danzo winced but sighed. "I suppose you do deserve to know. Danzo looked at the pictures in his hand as began to remove them from their plastic protection. You see you mother's father was a lonely man, he loved his daughter but he always wanted a son. He looked for several years when he came across a little street rat he-..." Danzo cut his sentence off and swallowed then continued. "I was filthy and hurt and as he used to tell me, he's never seen such a broken boy. He took me in and your mother and I grew close like a real brother and sister. We were so close your mother was everything to me. We promised to always be together. I suppose in some ways I had…"

Iruka's eyes widened. His mouth drying up as he tried to speak and he felt his voice crack. "Y-you fell in love with her? Your adopted sister?" Iruka had heard of some very similar acts and he wasn't necessarily disgusted but it was defiantly shocking.

Danzo looked like he was about to cry and slowly he nodded. "Then we graduated and Minato came along. Zen, she fell head over heels in love with him. But at her birthday I took her out and we had a little too much to drink. Before I knew what happened I woke up naked next to her. We both agreed to never talk about it but…" Danzo stopped taking in a deep breath as he tried to wet his suddenly dry tongue. "She was only sixteen when she had fallen pregnant."

Iruka felt his eyes widen, his mother _cheated_ on his father….was Minato even really HIS dad. Iruka could feel his head reeling. "Zennin was born at 5 pounds and 7 ounces. She had such dark skin and the blackest eyes and such dark hair almost black." Iruka thought he saw something cross the older mans face something similar to triumph but the look vanished so quickly he shook the thought away for some other emotion, fondness. "We agreed never to speak of it…but when she grew pregnant I begged her to give me a chance. But alas she told be to stay away from her, she told me I was a mistake and she told Minato what happened. They where mad at me saying 'I planned it'." Iruka wanted to cry for the man before him looked small and just so beaten. "Minato said that he'd make the child bare his name and I would be forced to stay in the shadows; forced to watch as my baby girl grew up without knowing the truth." Danzo stopped the oncoming tears with a small sniffle.

"She was so small and the doctor told us she wouldn't make it through the night. But she did she grew to be 3 years old and I watched her grow. Eventually I was brought closer but I think Minato just wanted to watch my face when she came bearing a picture for the fridge her voice so musical as she called for him. 'Daddy! Daddy! look I made a pretty!' I lost it and before I knew what happened I had pinned Minato and punched him in the jaw. I only stopped when small arms stretched out protectively over Minato. I wrapped Zennin in my arms as Zennium rushed to Minato. I sobbed like a new born infant, I wailed like never before as I wrapped _my_ arms around _my_ baby, and I held_ my _daughter." Danzo stopped and turned to Iruka as if looking for something.

Clearing his throat he continued shutting the album. "It was an 'accident' they had said, by the age of four she was taken on a boating trip her mother and 'father'." Danzo spat the last word with such venom and hatred that Iruka had to wince away in shame of the action as he slowly looked back to Danzo. "She fell over board and drowned. They told me I could come to the funeral but I feared for my sanity. I didn't go as they laid my baby in the ground. She-Zennium came to me crying and drunk. Why she didn't go to Minato her _beloved_ I would never know. She came into my room and begged me. I couldn't tell her no I still loved her too much. We slept together and I loved her so much that night. I prayed she had come to me cause she loved me…but when I awoke the next morning she was gone and I lay in a cold empty bed once more."

Iruka shook his head. "No, that can't be! Father said that Zennin died just a few days after birth if that!"

Danzo's face contorted in mild rage before calmly replying, "Did he now? Then why is she next to her mother here in this picture?" Danzo stood and went to the wall where a picture hung that Iruka just then noticed. A child looking like a black haired Zennium sat on the woman's lap in the summer at a warm picnic.

Iruka wanted to cry and he tried hard not to. But suddenly long arms wrapped around him comforting him as he froze. When he heard Danzo speak once more. "When she came to me a month later declaring she was baring another child I was happy for her but in my mind I thought back to that night, even as she looked up to Minato I knew that again the child was mine. I was so happy praying for a second chance. I had just been deemed Hokage and I had more than enough money for us but again she denied me and I lost my only son to Minato. Soon there after Minato whisked Zennium away with their new born babe, and I got pictures every year but that was all." Iruka began to sniffle as tears fell and he wanted so hard to wrap his arms around the older male but just couldn't move. He didn't know whether to except the male or push him away from himself like his mother. "Iruka please my boy I spent all this time being called and titled 'Uncle' but can I hear just once 'daddy', can I hear my own flesh and blood call this old man 'papa' if only once?!" he begged Iruka as tears fell. His hands fisted into the material of Iruka's shirt as he scooted as close as possible to Iruka.

"Papa?" the word was so foreign to Iruka and was hardly a whisper and he felt so airy like when the arms around him tightened.

"_My _son." Danzo called slowly pulling away with a smile "Please Iruka, let me train you let me help you become Hokage!"

Iruka's let his gaze fall to the floor his eyes misty and his nose and jaw stinging with the onslaught of tears, before he finally nodded. "Yes…papa." Iruka whimpered, lunging into Danzo's body knocking the slightly larger form over.

Danzo wrapped his arm around the shivering form as silent sobs racked the tan form he buried his nose into the brown hair and smiled almost possessively over the form. '_finally, it's all coming together. Isn't it _Minato? _I took your first love and now I have your first born._' he thought to himself smugly imagining the fear gripped man unable to protect his precious family in the after life.

* * *

**Iruka: (in shock) D-donzo's my dad?!**

**Naruto: i change my mind i want a brother! Sensei come back don't join the dark side they have STD's!**

**Kakashi: don't be silly Naruto this is an FanFiction those things don't exsist...do they? (turns to Sigh-AH)**

**Danzo: I had a daughter? and now a son?! I'm too old for this! **

**Sasuke: hey Hinata ever notice the labels? you have yet to have one name after you and both of us are hardly MENTIONED!**

**Sigh-Ah: oh calm down! that cause this is the first half! this is the last chapter of this one...**

**Izumo: What but what about us?! (points to all unmentioned characters)**

**Asuma: (lights cigarette) i agree i only got a cameo...c'mon theres gotta be more! **

**Sigh-Ah: ALRIGHT! fine there is more! but not for six years...**

**(Silence) *chirp chirp...chirp chirp***

**Every one: WHAT?!**

**Sigh-Ah: calm yo puppies!**

**Inuzuka clan: HEY!**

**(if you family suffers from an STD i'm not trying to make fun of that person my own brother... no any way as I was saying an STD is a very serious thing so remember that the person you sleep with may have one so be sure to get yourself checked! ps. if you partner says hey baby don't worry bout it i'm clean...theyre probably lying or have slept with enough ppl that they questioned it and went to have it checked...in which case you choose right and wrong...)**


	16. Chapter 16

***SAKURA***

Sighing again Kakashi glared at the locket he's once more removed from his pocket mumbling to himself. "And here you promised me your mating rights." Kakashi frowned as his mind wondered back to that moment.

_"Kakashi don't go!" a sob rang through the air. "We're about to move and if you leave how will I say goodbye!" the figure sobbed dropping to his knees his death grip somehow tightening on the black sleeve as his other hand traveled to the gloved hand that had slowly begun to make its way to the red tear stained face. The soft motion made rough with the coarse material of the glove and its metal plating. _

_ Kakashi winced at the desperate sounding boy. Looking down at his captured sleeve he sighed once more, that seemed to be a popular thing for him to do. Kneeling next to Iruka he smiled sadly. His free hand traveling to rest atop a mop of shaggy brown hair, as he pulled Iruka's chin to face him and not the ground. His steely blue eye traveled over the weeping figure never had he ever thought that someone could feel so much affection to him. His gaze rested upon the bandaged wrapped securely around his ears forcing them flat to his head. He couldn't help but ask. "Why do you want me to stay so bad? Am I that important to you?" Kakashi's gaze traveled away to look at a heavily pregnant Kushina obviously ready to have the babe any moment. Minato looked away from the emotional four and nine year old boys in an attempt to give them some privacy._

_"Be-because! You promised me you'd be my mate! And mating season is j-just around the corner! What if a dominant tries t-to c-claim me?!" Iruka sobbed as he pushed his way into the slim yet larger arms. _

_Kakashi heard two yelps of surprise from the red headed and golden headed couple. He felt a tightness in his cheeks as a blush began to cross his skin. Looking at them Minato had a deep redness on his face as he felt a tick of annoyance while Kushina tried hard not to but-in and whisk her son away. Quickly he looked back at Iruka with a softening smile. "Iruka, I said when your older and only if you wanted to still be so. Besides no dominant will claim you before your old enough!" Kakashi's last words seemed clipped as he imagined some greasy horrible person trying to claim a pup barely old enough to be out of the den._

_"But you don't know that!" Iruka demanded at Kakashi. "I'm a submissive and you said submissives are breeders!" Iruka clenched his fists into the fabric of Kakashi's shirt. _

_Kakashi reddened and he flew his hands up when he caught a glimpse of Minato's angry glare approaching him. "Whoa! Whoa1 Whoa! That's not all! I said that's what SOME dominants think! But not me! No!" Kakashi quickly laughed nervously as he saw Minato stop and stood back eyeing him dangerously. _

_Iruka sobbed but snuggled closer and Kakashi suddenly felt his legs buckle and he fell backwards Iruka yelping as he sprawled out on Kakashi's lap. The whole group seemed to fall silent when Kakashi pulled a hand to his face hiding his face from view before mumbling softly. "Look they won't mark you, because I will!" Iruka looked up hope sparkling in his eyes_

_"Kakashi don't even think about marking my so-" Minato was cut short with a slight glare from Kakashi, as if to say 'don't you trust me?'_

_Kakashi dug into his pocket and retrieved two lockets one on a gold chain the other on silver one a heart the other a simple oval. Quickly placing the gold chain over Iruka's head and around his neck he did the same to his own with the remaining locket. "There! With this mark I stake my temporary claim on one very special Umino Iruka!" Kakashi smiled at Iruka who had yet to pull away and get off his lap._

_Iruka's eyes watered as he grabbed the locket. "Only temporary? But-" Iruka froze when soft pale pink lips brushed over his forehead. _

_"only temporarily so that when we meet back if you change your mind to be my mate then I won't have to worry about my mark…besides NO ONE will bother messing with a submissive with my mark!" Kakashi finally pulled back so his face could see Iruka's properly. "That ok?"_

_Iruka looked at the locket and gently opened it. Seeing the picture from mere months ago. Sniffling he smiled sadly "I will never loose your mark!" Iruka exclaimed._

_Kakashi nodded then stood resituating his pack. "I'm off then… if I get the chance to see you, where are you going?" _

_Minato smiled as he approached his son and picked him off the ground and positioned him on his hip. "I have my mind set on returning to the refugee village Suna, I hope to become Kazekage there."_

_ Kakashi nodded then turning to leave he had hardly taken 7 paces when he heard Iruka. "promise that the war wont kill you and as soon as its over you'll come back to me!"_

_Kakashi didn't look back and he refused to promise such a thing never did he want to keep the pup waiting for a dead man. Instead he settled for a wave over his shoulder._

Kakashi sighed as he let his mind clear of his other worldly thoughts and focused back on his current problem. Approaching quickly was the Hatake compound and there at the gate stood a large mass of everyone that was not Hatake. Suddenly a silver haired man came jogging up to him the male was obviously related to Kakashi.

Sakumo panted as he approached Kakashi. "Kakashi! Who the hell are all these people?" Sakumo demanded as he looked upon the crowd.

Kakashi let his gaze wander around the gathered crowd with a bored gaze before he deadpanned. "well, the jaguar and leopard are old friends Kurenai and Asuma and I'm sure you know them…The Akita, Sparrow, Basenji, and Wild African dog are Kotetsu, Genma, Izumo and Raido." Kakashi's gaze settled on the other wild African dog with the nasty face burn that crossed his left cheek and nose the very edges pink with fresh scar tissue while the rest was still an open scabbing wound. Kakashi noted that while Iruka's scar was flattering this burn like wound would leave a nasty scar that was anything but. Then looking at the rest of the group he pointed and continued. "the chocolate lab is a friend of a friend I believe his name is Kiba, the bob cat is Neji-a student of the green dragon, the two dragons you should know are Guy, and his other student who is also a dragon Rock lee. Then finally the dove is Ten Ten, the finale member of Guy's team."

Sakumo felt his eye brow twitch as he glared at his only son. "I know that! Over the last 2 hours I've gotten to know A LOT about the group but what I mean is why are they in our compound?!"

Kakashi's eye widened. "Oh that's what you mean, why didn't say so?!"

Sakumo's eyebrow twitched as he restrained from smacking his son. "I just did, now answer the question."

Kakashi looked at his father noticing how tired he seemed. "I told them that since their village was destroyed and our clan compound is large and rather empty they could stay here…of course not for free some will be paying rent and others will be doing manual labor."

Sakumo let his fist swing at his son; missing when Kakashi leaned to the right, the punch whizzing by without contact. "Did you not think to ask me?!" Sakumo almost screeched at his son who nonchalantly put his pinky finger in his ear and twisted it as if to dislodge ear wax, his gaze bored and not caring.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi turned to see a ferret and timid looking wolf slowly approaching. "Mah, Sakura, Hinata I see you found the compound easily enough. I wouldn't suppose you might find it to better your liking than the hospital?" Sakumo's eyes widened even more as he saw the approaching four.

"Yes, Kakashi but it would appear that Sasuke and Naruto are at a disagreement." Sakura said blandly pointing back at said males who were quiet literally butting heads.

Looking at his fathers red face Kakashi sighed. "Don't worry old man I will handle this." Kakashi turned to the large crowd of rather rambunctious ninja. "Listen up!" the roar deafened the closer people but quickly all went silent and turned to Kakashi. "Okay! Now that all are paying attention if you are younger than sixteen then you will find either a living buddy or an adoptive suitor till the age of sixteen. Now we have anything from two bedrooms to 8. The main house is obviously my fathers and my own. Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata will be staying with us no exceptions but the others are free to find a house of your liking." Everything went quite but a few nods were seen. Turning around he ducked as his father swung another right fist.

"Kakashi dammit I said to get rid of them not invite them in for cookies!" the older wolf snarled before turning and marching back to the main house hold.

Kakashi chuckled before looking at Sasuke and the small group. "Don't worry 'bout him he's been a lone wolf all his life the idea of a possible pack scares him to death but he'll get over it."

* * *

Sakumo:*staring kakashi down* scared of a little pack am? am I scared of the boogie man? or peter cotton tail? or-

Kakashi: now come on pops you know I didn't mean it like that...

Sakumo: *throws hands in the air* nope! you don't did the damage!

Sigh: *turns to other actors* geez I do the impossible and bring a character that's long dead and none other than the GREAT WHITE FANG OF KONOHA! and all kakashi can do is bicker like a married couple! geez next time i'll bring back orochimaru or something-

Naruto: *covers Sigh-Ah's mouth* nooooooooooooooooooooo! he'll take my sasuke away from me again!

Sakura and Sasuke: YOU SASUKE?!

NAruto: I mean Sakura's Sasuke...yeah that's what I ment!...

Iruka: smooooth Naruto.

Sigh: yeah naruto smooth as an asteroid field in hyper drive...

Kiba: *looks at sigh-ah* nerd...


	17. Chapter 17

***KOTETSU, GENMA, RAIDO, IZUMO***

Three hours of searching found Izumo, Kotetsu, Raido, and Genma in a five bedroom house. The four approving as perfect roommates for each other. The house was just beside the main branch divided solely by a row of trees and bushes, the backyard covered with trees and leading back to a large wooded area. The house was large and roomy and all four couldn't help but smile even though they still new they had lost most of everything at least some of their friends had survived. And hey, they even had a newly refurbished house now though a little on the dusty side it was still nice.

Izumo sat on his bed the black wool covers lay flat and smoothly on the full sized bed. Antique white pillow covers over the two larger pillows and the smaller more 'frillier' pillow a more deep yellow sat in the middle. He looked about and couldn't help but think the room was a little too feminine for his liking and settled for having to change the pastel yellow to a white on a later date. A sudden known presence took him from his thoughts as he looked up to see a sad smile on Kotetsu's face as he leaned his right shoulder against the door frame. "Oh, my apologies I hadn't seen you come in Kotetsu. So where's your room?"

Kotetsu nodded then threw his thumb over his shoulder. "Mine? Just across the way. It's green….everything." Kotetsu looked about then continued. "A lot like yours is Pastel yellow. Kinda girly don't-cha think?"

Izumo seemed to visibly stiffen before snubbing up his nose. "I like to think it's not pastel and more of an antique white." His brindle tail curled behind him as he rolled onto his stomach his ear flattening. His eyes closed trying to hide approaching tears; the image of a small brindle pup running up to his brown Basenji mother flitting through his mind. As the edges turned black and it began to fold in on it's self. _Mother!_ His mind roared for the female, his mother... gone. Izumo quickly buried his face in the comforter in an attempt to hide. The sound that fell from his pale lips too much like a pups whimper. He whimpered pitifully for that moment, wishing to rid himself of the horrible truth.

Kotetsu smiled, the long thick furred tail wagged. His ears pricked up, before he approached his friend shutting the door behind him but going and opening a window in an attempt to get the stale air out of the room. Turning around he flopped down on the large bed watching as his friend bounced up and down with the resulting energy transferred from body to bed, before rolling onto his side towards his friend. "Izumo…" he stopped trying to wait for a sign that he'd gained his friends attention. "I wish to gain mating rights to you."

The room seemed to chill and Izumo felt his eyes bulge open as he looked at his friend with slightly red eyes. "What?"

Kotetsu sighed then looked his friend in the face. "I'm a strong dominant and you a submissive. You are able to bare pups and I want _you_ to birth _my_ pups. So I ask you for breeding rights. I want you to be my mate."

Izumo felt his face redden and he looked away. "If you wish to be my mate then I challenge you. I refuse to let a weak dominant be my mate even if they ARE my childhood friend."

What happened next seemed to be sped up by adrenalin. Kotetsu grinned and shifted, as did Izumo their clothes ripping and shredding with the full transformation leaving them in only shreds of clothes. Both male dogs glared at each other one with defiance and the other determination a breeze blew in from the open window and ruffled Kotetsu's long fur making him look even bigger. Then Izumo leapt through the window Kotetsu hot on his heels. Both males running at top speeds, Izumo grinned a little as he approached a tree easily four times his body width. Leaping up he landed in a crouch on the tree's trunk using it as a pivot to bounce back. Kotetsu skidded to a stop so that he and Izumo could face off.

"Kotetsu I won't go easy on you!" Izumo growled as his head lowered and his body bristled. His paws spread out to the width of his shoulders and hips.

Kotetsu kept his head high but craned his neck in a protective stance. "Nor will I, my future mate." Kotetsu said almost teasingly. '_in good news mates must make first penetration in their true forms, that would be easily done as duels for mating rights are almost always in such a form. Though they can have sex in their human skin just as easily but traditionally for mates to procreate it requires us both to be 'true' to each other._' Kotetsu felt the wind change so it blew into his ear causing the appendage to twitch and bring the larger male out of his reverie.

Izumo growled as both lunged, snapping at each other. As the two fought it was obvious to Kotetsu that the chance for a possible suitor was triggering Izumo's submissive side to go into heat, either that or the spring was finally catching up. It wasn't uncommon for a submissive to go into heat late when high levels of stress where involved and with the war of their original Village there was indeed a lot of stress. It was even possible that before too long Iruka, and Genma should be going into their own heat.

When Kotetsu thinks about it now, Sakura should be entering their first heat. At twelve if born early enough one would easily have their first two heats but if born later in the year, then they would be only having their first. Then from the age of 13-22 they would have three heats a year. Once in spring; once in the middle of winter; and once more in between the summers rut and the falling of leaves. But after the 22nd birth year passes they go into heat for as many as 6 times a year. Of course that's not to say that a submissive couldn't get pregnant before or after a heat, its just that the chances of impregnation are lessoned by nearly 97%.

A sudden pain in his left flank made Kotetsu snarl and whip out of his mental thinking and focus on the battle. Whirling around Kotetsu bit down into the loose fur of Izumo's neck and just like that the short scuffle was over and his teeth held strong to the bridled pelt. He knew he was drooling on the form beneath him as he panted for breath.

Izumo knew he made a mistake when he didn't let go of Kotetsu's flank. And when the teeth sank into his scruff it surprised him that Kotetsu could twist so well. With the teeth deep in his scruff Izumo went still his jaw went slack, releasing the white, now red tinted flank.

The wind blew around them and Kotetsu smiled at his prize as his lust spiked when the scent of Izumo's heat spiked up. To Izumo's humiliation he slowly stood when he felt the tug on the loose skin on the back of his neck. Kotetsu repositioned himself so he was next to Izumo his hold on the scruff never loosened nor tightened on his mate.

"Please if we- you must insist on going by law then at least let us remove ourselves from the woods and back to the compound." Izumo whimpered almost begging.

Kotetsu grinned then spoke around his mouthful. "Mating law states that the dominant _should_ take their mate where the claiming is made. And judging by the mark I've left on your scruff, I've already claimed you as mine. So the forest it is." He grinned excitedly. His penis protruding a little from its protective skin.

Izumo grinned before slyly shooting back. "Law says _should_, not _has_ to! That means you don't have to do it here!" he supplied. His hope raising an inch before plummeting to the ground when he saw the glint in his soon to be mates eyes.

Kotetsu growled. 'I_ didn't want to do this but you've given me no choice. I must be your dominant._' Kotetsu bit down harder and harder waiting for his mate to give into his dominance. When he felt the skin rip his ears flattened. He didn't want to hurt his mate but he can't stop this challenge he had to force Izumo to see his dominance, and his ability to take control.

_Whimper_

Kotetsu stopped applying pressure relieved that Izumo gave in. "I will be as easy as I can but this will hurt." Izumo let his head fall in defeat. Placing his right fore leg over his mate he felt a shiver go through the quite smaller basenji. Then Kotetsu swung his hind leg over. Kotetsu shivered..._**(CENSORED! sorry guys I really don't wanna get into trouble for putting R+++ on my account and getting into trouble...be lucky I let Iruka get man handled and let that slide as M rated . buuuut if I can**_** get my AFF account working its a no holds bar! and I insist you will love the lemonade I can make via fresh lemons! lol)**

-Given a submissive no matter male or female when in heat or when extremely aroused they produce their own lubricant, it signaled that the '_valve_' in the others body had opened allowing for the seed of their mate to impregnate them and for that Kotetsu was glad. Though that goes without saying, when in heat submissives of both gender will secret the lubricant as well as a scent in and (subconsciously and naturally they cannot help being aroused in time of heat as long as it's a dominant taking control) -attempt to attract suitors.-

Izumo whimpered and tried to pull away from Kotetsu -. "Please it hurts! Pull it out!" Izumo whimpered.-

-Kotetsu still didn't remove himself from his mate. "I'm gonna shift it'll hurt way more if you don't shift along understand?" Izumo felt his ears twitch but nodded. Both males shifted. Their clothes still in Izumo's room in a tattered mess, leaving both young boys bare naked.-

-Izumo's nails dug into the hard dirt ignoring the small rocks biting into his knees. He felt tears streak his face as he whimpered. Kotetsu wrapped his left arm around his mate as he trailed his right hand over the lean body.-

-Slowly Kotetsu used his weak arms to pull his mate to his chest. "My…mate." He whispered sleepily into his already sleeping mate.

Genma looked up at the clatter he heard from the room next to his. The hushed snarls lead him to believe it was Izumo and Kotetsu. Looking at his shogi partner and sighing put. "I'll see what they're up to this time." He had just risen up on one knee his hand on said knee for leverage and stood completely.

As he past Raido a hand lashed out and grabbed his wrist. Looking at the cross-legged male he noticed the male hadn't even looked away from the board. "Don't bother; what they are discussing doesn't involve us."

Genma felt the senbon in his mouth slide from one corner to the next. His face setting a little irritated. He felt his wings clench tighter to his shirt before ruffling. "Well that's all good and all but what could have sent them crashing through the window?" he screeched when he heard the scrabble of claws on wood fallowed by barks as it fled towards the woods.

Raido felt his ear twitch then looked at his friend. "Some questions are best left unanswered."

Genma seemed to think but his face scrunched up as he bit harder onto the senbon. "Well then I will go and ask them myself!" Genma demanded. Suddenly Genma was tugged harshly by his wrist forcing him to fall on his back and wings. He hissed in mild pain and tried to right himself but was pinned by firm grasps on his wrists and a heavy weight on his waist. His eyes flew open to come face to face with Raido's dark eyes. "What the hell do you-"

Raido crashed his lips to his silencing him effortlessly. Raido focused his gaze on him and whispered huskily in his ear. "you now what they're doing…and you may have beaten me in every challenge for mating rights but someday I _will_ win you over and you will be _mine_."

Genma reddened but looked away from the heated gaze. "We will see about _that_!" Genma growled out at him. Just then said male very slowly and shallowly thrust his hips into the others pelvis. Genma growled in stead of groaning like he wanted to do. His head whipped to the side as he thrust his own hips up pathetically. Raido smiled and repeated the action again and again, he slowed almost to a stop in surprise when he felt the bulge starting to form in Genma's thin yet tight black standard issue pants. He looked at the red faced jonin, his lips slightly parted as small pants made their way out of his mouth.

Raido smiled and leaned down gently licking and sucking at Genma's neck causing said male to groan and rub up against the others groin. "I will not stop chasing you. My jonin."

Gently Raido trailed his hand down Genma's side then over his groin cupping it, enjoying the hiss he heard from the younger's mouth. Genma looked up with pleading eyes. "Raido, I'm not ready for a mate!" the sparrow hissed out.

The Wild African dog felt his ears fall but his tail wagged with enthusiasm still. "I won't force you like some dominants would…but I can at least help relieve your pain." Genma opened his mouth to ask what the other meant but a vise grip wrapped around his hard length and slowly began to stroke it. The sparrows eyes opened wide, he hadn't any idea when the other had tugged his pants down enough to relieve his straining heat but it came as a shock to feel the loving touches of the other male around him.

Genma threw his hand over top of Raido's in an attempt to stop the male but that didn't deter him at all. Raido grinned victoriously and began to stroke fasted as he saw Genma throw his head back when his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. He tried to hold back his hips but failed and before long his resolve crumbled and he started to thrust wantonly begging for his release with each gasping ragged breath.

To Raido the end came to soon when he felt the length in his hand pulse and the Small bird beneath him flopped onto his back in spasms of bliss. Sweat covering what little of the males body Raido could see. His body trembling as he panted. Raido retract his hand from the quickly wilting member to lap at the substance coating his hand ignoring what had landed on the floor or his shirt.

Standing slowly he walked away from the male so as to let him pull him self together as he hobbled painfully to the bathroom. He didn't plan on letting any one see him for at least the next 20 minutes.

* * *

**Kotetsu, Genma, Raido, and Izumo: *sitting in awkward silence***

**Kakashi: soooooooo *nudges Kotetsu* hows it feel to be a man?**

**Iruka: KAKASHI! just because we are GENIN doesn't mean we are any less manly-**

***Girly scream makes all turn around to see Naruto (keep in mind he too is genin)***

**Naruto: *hanging upside down from tree limb* sorry there was a huge spider an-**

**Shino:*fiddles with sun glasses* spider? no this is much more than you average spider naruto this is a-**

**Sigh-ah: yes, yes shino VERY fascinating we just all love bugs now please either kill it or remove it so sakura, naruto, and I can climb down!**


	18. Chapter 18

***ASUMA/KURENAI***

Asuma and Kurenai couldn't be happier with their small three bedroom conjoined home. Kurenai shifted, her brown fur rippling as she sniffed heavily at the walls smelling for any bugs or rotted wood she should be concerned about. She was very content as she padded over to the leather couch and leapt up on it taking care not to leave her claws out and damage the upholstery. Asuma who was sitting on the brown leather sofa smiled at his purring mate. Scratching behind her ear he pulled the large cat ever so closer. His left hand gently trailed to the bulge at her short furred mid section. Her purring immediately picked up and she lifted her front and hind leg in an attempt to give her mate better access. Asuma swallowed a lump as he gazed at his beautiful mate. "You're so beautiful Kurenai." Asuma hummed to her and the large cat put her left paw over the larger mans hand and gently used her cat like paws to pull the large hand to her mouth happily licking it with a rather rough tongue.

Asuma laughed at her show of affection. His arm removed itself from her hold and pulled the jaguar closer his leopard tail which had been just resting between his thighs curled up and around his mate. The heavily pregnant female rested between his thighs, his knees curled up at an angle to better protect her from falling off the sofa. The purring from his mate seemed to have tripled in volume as Asuma's right arm wrapped protectively around her barrel shaped chest and his left hand trailed down to the hard bulge rubbing slow soothing circles to the seemingly constantly kicking cub. "To think we finally did it." Asuma smiled against his mate's neck at her statement he nodded.

"We will get through this. Our cub is soon to be born and we will raise him or her with pride. We must not be deterred by the upbringing in a village we know so little about."

His mates purring seemed to have died out as he large red-ish eyes trained onto his deep gray black eyes. "Have you already enlisted into their forces?" she asked hesitantly. Her paw previously resting in Asuma's hand stilled as she waited in the icy silence for her mates reply. Asuma looked longingly at her before he turned away and nodded. Kurenai hissed before looking her mate in the eyes and seeing the sorrowful looking male advert his eyes, almost too ashamed to look her in the face. With a huff she looked down and felt the frown pull at her lips before she whimpered out to her dominant. "Be strong mate. I fear I will not be strong enough to raise a bastard cub." she felt the male seemingly bristle at the words his shoulders tensing and his jaw clenching before grinding his sharp canines together; even through all this she continued. "The thought of them coming to me wanting to know where their daddy is and why he isn't here is unbareab-"

Suddenly a large leopard seemed to pounce on her she immediately fell silent when she heard the snarl. "_Never_!" he seemed to roar at his mate pinning her with his large paws careful to avoid the round stomach. His voice and features softened to a more forlorn look then he continued. "I will never leave such beautiful mate behind." He arched his back and came face to face with the bulging stomach the fur around the teats already parting to make room for a nursing cub or two. "And how could I even _hope_ to abandon my future pride."

Kurenai nodded and began to purr once more. "I will always wait for you to return to my side, Asuma." Asuma's tail flicked back and forth as he slowly licked at his mates belly pausing to feel the cub kick out at his rough tongue he grinned. Gently he lay onto his mate carrying most of his weight in his arms. Kurenai purred but the sound hitched pitifully when the cub kicked her bladder particularly hard. Asuma eyed her carefully to judge her health, when he deemed her ok he slowly continued his affectionate licks to his mate.

* * *

**Naruto: *nudges Asuma* awe you sly dog you! who knew you were one for romance?**

**Asuma:*blush* that's not a genin's like your self's business!**

**Shikamaru: *sigh* man what a drag I have a feeling someones about to mess up pretty badly...**

**Sigh-Ah: Shikamaru! silence! I can't have you telling any one secrets... *looks about franticly twitching with cup of coffee in shaving hands* besides to change the topic I think I have a problem... I...think...i'm being stocked.**

**Sasuke: paranoid much?**

**Sigh-ah: no really! *Grabs Naruto and shakes him like a doll* you believe me right Naruto? *twitch twitch* right? **

**Sakura: what makes you think that?**

**Sigh-ah: well it all started with a walk in the woods early in the morning! I hear twigs snapping and leaves crunching! and when I look no ones there! then I run home! and at night right before the sun sets theres this Squirrel- **

**Sasuke: WAIT! squirrel? you think a squirrel is stalking you?!**

**Sigh-ah: its not funny! I was driving home and it just fell from the sky (tree) and landed on my hood! I took what I thought was a dead squirrel home for my farm cats to eat and next thing I know the damn things in the tree chattering his freaking head off! now...it watches me sleep and eat, and bathe and- *kakashi comes behind and pinches nerve in neck***

**Iruka: kakashi! no matter how troubles some it is or how annoying they are it is VERY rude to knock your host unconscious! we have discussed this before!**

**Kakashi: Mah Iruka? you get onto me for staying in Switzerland all this time but when I finally take a side say US or something you sue me? geez politics these days...no wonder no one wants the title Hokage.**

**Naruto: HEY!**


	19. Chapter 19

***IRUKA***

Iruka could feel his body and the immense heat it radiated. Sweat coated his unclothed chest and the tight spandex shorts he wore felt even hotter. He knew he was wet and ready for a male. He could imagine fingers caressing him with loving strokes and he groaned. Panting Iruka looked at himself in the darkness; his tail tucked between his quivering legs. Sweat dampening the sheets around him. Whimpering again he curled up in himself trying not to cry as his hard member was forced to move as well.

Kakashi lay awake, his arms propping his head up behind his head. His legs sprawled out as he shifted back and forth in an attempt to relieve his discomfort. He had requested to Naruto, and Sakura that Iruka get the bedroom beside his on the top floor while they stay on the level below his. They had reluctantly agreed when he stated he wished to claim Iruka as his mate. They knew that though Iruka was still young it was more than enough time to be mated. The three pups, own father had matted quite young himself.

So there Kakashi found himself with an incredibly hard member, listening to the sheets in the room beside his shift in discomfort as whimpers and whine echoed about begging for release…release only an alpha male could relieve; at least they could if allowed but Kakashi wasn't willing to let the other male be claimed by any other than himself. Kakashi sat up and shook his head of the aggressive fog. He felt a frown tug at his masked lips his ears flattening to his head as he tried to think more logically and less like a dominant male hoping to get a piece of ass. Iruka was fragile and Kakashi couldn't help but fear that his over powering presence might break the pup. He wanted to claim the male much younger than he. He wanted to have said male bring a third Hatake to the world, but then he feared something, loss.

Kakashi had just lain his head back down on the pillow when a loud thud came from the wall beside him. Throwing the thin sheet from his body he quickly and quietly marched down the steps and stopped at the door to the upstairs. It separated upstairs from down. And he shut it locking it before he blinked he was opening the door to Iruka's room mildly surprised it was unlocked.

Without consent he opened the door. The scent that assaulted his nose was enough to send his mind reeling and his member to grow painfully hard once more before a small drop of pre cum dampened his tight boxers. Iruka lay in a curled up ball of fur. Iruka's body trembled profusely, oblivious to the new presence; too wrapped in his own agony.

Kakashi couldn't help but shift, silver fur sprouted all about and he hunched his back as he fell to four paws. His body screamed for him to claim the male but he felt an even bigger instinct to protect the male.

Iruka tensed when the air around him stilled. Through half lidded eyes he looked up his muzzle parted in pants. He whimpered when he saw the male. And without hesitation he rolled over bearing his under belly to the dominant male.

Normally Kushina went into heat first then Iruka would follow only a day behind the older female. Minato would gently pick the pup up from his soaked bed even in the whimpering state he was in and would carry him into the master bedroom when he would set him next to Kushina. He would draw the curtain closed and barricade the door locking the three in the room together granted there was food and water but it was a horrible thing to last a week and sometime as long as 12 days pending on their heat cycle; often leaving the two smallest of the family: Naruto, and Sakura with a friend such as Tsunade or Ibiki.

Iruka didn't know why his 'father' would do such a thing when he was younger and the heat seemed less prominent. But now that Iruka was 16 and more than fully developed internally the heat seemed worse than ever. Never had Iruka realized how painful it was, he didn't even want to think how painful it was for Minato to watch his oldest 'son' and mate writhe in pain and unable to ease it. Granted he could have ebbed Kushina's pain but was unwilling to risk leaving the poor pup defenseless with prowling alpha males who wouldn't think twice to break into a home and cradle rob a defenseless submissive, especially one with pedigree like Iruka.

Suddenly Iruka was shaken back to reality when the large wolf began to approach. The male was licking his lips and Iruka whimpered when he glanced between the dominants legs to see the proud organ standing ready to find its mark.

Slowly as not to scare the small being he approached, reaching his side in little time. Kakashi hesitantly licked the African wild dogs' cheek reveling in his desperate whimper. He looked down the lean form almost completely unmarred. Slowly he lowered his head to be face to face with the others male organ it just barely poking from the safety of skin. A smile graced Kakashi's lips as he took one long lick at it and wagged his tail when the other male writhed under him. Placing his paw onto Iruka's chest he did the action again until Iruka was just a whimpering groaning mess. Kakashi raised his head and growled silently commanding the other to shift. Slowly Iruka shifted his face red and sweaty causing his hair to stick to his neck and cheeks.

Shifting Kakashi groaned as he looked at how innocent the poor boy was beneath him. Kakashi's hand still resting on Iruka's bare chest, no fur hindering it's contact.. Carefully he picked Iruka up and placed him back on the bed he'd just previously fell off of. His hands seemed to ignore his screaming brain as they roamed all over exploring the caramel flesh. The others body didn't seem to mind as when ever his hands trailed close to the hard member without touching, the tan hips would thrust upward begging for attention. He planned to give the other pleasure but only after he was through recognizing the body he was about to claim.

(censored!)

Iruka gasped and moaned he was so close and the prodding muscle at his entrance didn't serve any more purpose other than to torture him with pure pleasure. Kakashi retracted his tongue wiping his mouth before grinning. Without warning or hesitation Kakashi shoved two digits into Iruka.

Iruka screamed the sudden action had Iruka collapsing. The smaller males' seed shot from his body and Iruka collapsed. His body racked with shivers. Kakashi didn't hesitate he kept on thrusting in and out of the shivering form. Iruka felt his breath hitch and panted as he pulled his arms closer to his body in a defensive manner his eyes clearing of their fog.

Iruka gasped when he started to figure out what was happening. He shot up on his hand and knees the fingers stilled in their owners shock. Iruka began to lurch forward in an attempt to dislodge the appendages within him letting a snarl rip out from his dry mouth.

Kakashi felt his alpha take over. His left arm wrap around Iruka's throat and pulled up forcing the tan male's arms to lose grip forcing the male to drop back onto his stomach as Kakashi's fingers resumed thrusting in and out, his snarl resounding in the otherwise quiet room.

Iruka hissed when another finger was added. Iruka snarled one last warning before lowering his head and sinking fangs deep in the arm that had slipped up to his jaw line. The other male howled in pain releasing the male wholly. His arm cradled to his chest as he leapt off the bed ears flat at his would be mate.

Kakashi felt his tail drop its stance and his ears fell along with his lust at the image before him. Iruka sat on his rump with his knees tucked beneath him, his tail wrapped around as much of his bare body as possible. Arms crossed before his trembling figure. His ears folded down as tears poured from his large doe brown eyes down his cheeks shivers racked the small males body. Kakashi took a step forward before stopping when he saw the small body shrink away. "Please don't!" Iruka whimpered before shifting and lunging at the closed window breaking the glass and falling two stories before landing in a crumpled heap at the bottom. Kakashi felt his eyes grow wide and he rushed to the window leaning over just in time to see Iruka stand on wobbling legs and take off at an unstable sprint towards the woods all four of his legs seeming to tangle within each other repeatedly as he tried not to stagger.

Kakashi lunged out of the window as well ignoring the hollering voices of others asking if all was well, mid decent Kakashi had shifted once more before landing hard on four paws and lunging after the much smaller hound. Little did either male realize the pair of beady eyes that had been diligently watching Iruka through the heat riddled night. The large bird cawed before taking flight after the two hounds. The bird easily caught up to the first hound. When he lunged a scream echoed in the woods and Kakashi's howl rang through the forest sounding more animalist and deranged than ever.

* * *

**Shikamaru: told you so... knew someone would fuc-**

**Naruto: Hey keep it pg!**

**Sakura: uuum naruto I hate to burst you bubble but half the fuc...freaking script is jacked off! I mean up!**

**Sigh-ah: that's just cause i'm evil like that!**

***meanwhile back stage***

**Kakashi: Iru? please I didn't mean it! I sorry! I was only doing-**

**Iruka: I swear to the holly heavens Kakashi if you say 'me' i'm going to find it somewhere in me to kill you...then to kill the authoress! **

**Sigh-ah: *listening to the yells from back stage* hmmmm I seem to have angered him **


End file.
